


take you to hell - kinktober 2020

by animealyssa



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bondage, Breeding, Caught, Clothed Sex, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Eating, Edgeplay, Edging, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Feral Behavior, Food Kink, Food Sex, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Knifeplay, Licking, Light Bondage, Marking, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Pegging, Phone Sex, Polyamorous Character, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Quiet, Quiet Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Tapes, Sexting, Shower Sex, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Thigh Holsters, Thighs, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, two Dicks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 35,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animealyssa/pseuds/animealyssa
Summary: this is going to be pure porn. i am not sorry. everything will be drabbled and the tags will be updated with every prompt and as i see fit. characters might update depending on how much sinning i want to do.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 284
Kudos: 1796
Collections: Obey Me





	1. Fingering - Satan

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/animealyssa) to come yell at me if i forget to post a day. i am moving on the 22-25 so i can promise you i'll either post before or after.

His fingers lit your body on fire as your lips moved in tandem on his bed, your legs wrapped around his waist. Satan was a passionate lover, a rough lover, and only gave you what he thought you deserved. The Avatar of Wrath was angry with you today, after you had been such a brat to him during class today. Spreading your legs for him to see from across the room, showing him you had nothing on underneath your skirt, texting him dirty things about what you needed him to do to you. It wasn’t your fault that he was _so_ hot.

“What. The. Fuck. Was. _That._ ” he seethed, grabbing you by the arm after you exited the classroom, pining you against the nearest wall. He had kept his composure all class so nicely, but you felt that he was just as needy as you were.

“I need you so bad, Satan.” you whined to him in the hallway, his eyes growing wide. He decided right then and there that fuck the rest of your classes, you were going to go home with him and get locked into his bedroom.

Thus, how you ended up in your current situation. You were both a horny, moaning mess as you ground into each other, his cock achingly hard and your pussy dripping wet. His fingers trailed up the inside of your thigh, teasing your entrance as you let out a loud moan, throwing your head back.

“My little slut needs me to finger fuck her, doesn’t she?” he growled, latching his lips to your neck as his fingers stayed painfully still between your thighs. You tried to grind into his crotch but his hand had moved to your hip, keeping you still and preventing you from taunting him any further.

“Yes - oh Satan _please -_ ” you cried out as he was sucking a particularly sweet spot, the spot that he knew would get you going.

“Why should I? After that little stunt you pulled today in class - spreading your legs so everyone could see how fucking _wet_ you were thinking of me.” He wrapped his fingers around your throat, yanking your head to face his. “You’re my little slut. Not _theirs_.” he spat with venom as his fingertips dipped into your entrance, having you crying out. “Needy fucking slut, so wet for me and I haven’t even touched you yet.” he purred, moving his hand around your throat to the back of your neck, taking a fistful of your hair in the process as he moved his lips to your throat. “Alright, I guess I’ll let you have this. Since you’re clearly desperate.” He wasn’t fooling anyone, he wanted you as badly as you wanted him. But for what he was doing to do to you - you needed to be ready for him.

“Oh - _yes, Satan!_ ” you cried out as two of his fingers plunged into your heat, finally giving you some relief. Your body threatened to collapse but he kept you upright, forcing you to look directly at him. He was watching your every move, listening to every whine as he pounded his fingers into your needy cunt.

“Was this what you wanted? You needed me inside you?” he asked, moving his lips down to nibble on your jawline, eliciting a moan from your lips.

“Y-y-es, Satan - fuck, harder!” you begged him. He chuckled as he looked back up to you, a smirk on his face as he watched your face warp in pleasure as he slid in a third finger. He allowed you to start grinding on his hand as he curled his fingers in and out of your body, thumb starting to trace over your clit. “Yes, Satan - fuck - I’m so close…”

“I know, baby. Come on my fingers.” he commanded of you. With that you felt your body tense up as your orgasm took over, your cunt clenching around Satan’s fingers as you cried out his name, your hands falling into his hair and pulling in your release.

He continued to finger fuck you through your orgasm until you were spent, legs shaking as he slid his fingers out. He brought them up to his lips, licking them clean of your release as he laid you back on his bed. Your eyes fluttered shut and you heard him laugh.

“Oh no. I’m not done with you yet.”


	2. Hate Sex - Belphie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **warning: noncon elements**. i am sorry for this sin.

You screamed in both pleasure and pain as Belphegor groped you from behind, throwing you face first down onto the mattress in front of him. This was not how you expected your first real interaction with him to go - not at all. For weeks you had been teasing each other from between the door and finally he was free - and not the person you thought.

“Stupid human - so gullible. At least you’re hot enough.” he said into your ear, pulling on your breasts from under your shirt and making you moan. “Even when you’re about to die, you need me. What did you say last night as you were touching yourself outside the door? You couldn’t _wait_ to have my cock in you?” he asked.

“Be-Belph - ” you tried to choke out, but your airway was cut off by his tail around your throat. He allowed you barely enough room to breathe as he hiked your skirt up above your ass, marveling at the sight of you finally in front of him, submitting to him, as you should. His fingers drift to your slit, where you moaned at his touch as he roughly inserted a finger into you.

“Tch. Pathetic.” Belphie said as he continued to pump his finger into you. You let out a strangled moan when his hand came down to meet your ass. “To think that you actually thought I cared about you. Stupid human - you’re worthless. All humans are.” he said as he added a second finger. You felt yourself growing tighter as he pounded into you with his fingers. Your cunt clenched around him and he immediately pulled out, the sound of a zipper echoing off the walls.

“P-p-please - ” you said to him, not sure if you were begging for him to stop hurting you or to fuck you. While you were in some pain and close to death, as he so eloquently told you earlier, he wasn’t doing anything that you didn’t want him to do. Once you discovered him up in the attic, you snuck away as often as you could, talking about how you could get him out of the room and what you wanted to do to each other once he was out.

“Don’t worry, human. You’ll be full again shortly.” You were flipped onto your back and presented to him, legs spread around his waist as he stroked his cock over your aching pussy. Your mouth watered at the sight of it so close to you. He was hard, very much enjoying what he was doing to you and getting off on your pain. He used the fingers that he had stuffed inside of you to pump his cock once more before he lined up with your entrance, and achingly slowly slid into you before starting an absolutely brutal pace that was painful.

“Fuck!” you screamed, tears brimming your eyelids as Belphie moaned out above you. He stuffed his tail into your mouth, effectively shutting you up until he wanted you to be able to speak. You whimpered at the pain and the feeling of his cock thrusting in and out of you quickly and roughly.

“Thats it, human - fucking scream for me.” he said, cock filling you completely as he pounded into your cunt, hitting your g-spot with every thrust. The pain had faded into pleasure and you could feel an orgasm creeping up on you, a tight heat starting to gather between your legs. “Humans - _fucking shit -_ deserve to _\- nggh_ \- perish!” the Avatar of Sloth was barely able to stutter out the words, lost in the pleasure that hate fucking your pussy was giving him.

You whined as you felt your cunt start to clench around him, prompting him to increase his pace as he let out a series of growls, his slapping against yours as your orgasm crashed your body. Belphie let out a yell as he emptied himself inside of you, bringing his hand down to your throat once more. You were still feeling the shocks from your orgasm when you felt yourself start to slip away, body shaking as Belphie kept up on his promise.


	3. Knife Play - Asmodeus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i work until butt-ass early o'clock tonight so i'm posting this now so yall get your juice for the day. come yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/animealyssa) and we can be friends
> 
> this day is dedicated to my lovely friend elle who has been begging for sub asmo and knife play asmo. let this tide you over for now.

Asmodeus had quickly agreed when you said you wanted to try something new. He was always down to try new things and you had seen something about it online and couldn’t get out wanting to try it. You threw on your favorite pair of underwear and bra and went to his room with a bag. He was waiting for your arrival, of course.

“Now, my dear, what are we trying today?” he asked, snatching the bag from you, impatient as ever. He was naked, and already rock hard, member sticking straight up and out. You shrugged off your clothes, leaving you in just your underwear and bra as he gasped. “Oh my… so you want to play with knives tonight?” he cooed as he pulled out one of the knives from the kitchen.

“We don’t _have_ too… but I was sorta hoping you’d let me lead.” you admitted, arousal flooding through your body. Asmo’s eyes twinkled at the thought and you saw his cock twitch.

“Lead the way, dear.” he said to you, placing the handle in your hand gently. You smirked, bringing the knife up to his neck and wrapping your opposite hand on his cock. The Avatar of Lust let out a groan at the feeling as you started to kiss up his body, trailing the knife down along with your mouth. You let the cool metal graze over his nipples and he shivered, gasping at the sensation. “Oh my…”

“Enjoying yourself, are you? Get on the bed.” Thanks to your pact, he wasted no time - though you didn’t think he would anyways. Asmo was an eager lover and did anything to pleasure you and get you off as quickly as he could. You took off your underwear and straddled him, bringing the knife to the base of his cock. “You don’t seem bothered.” you stared into his eyes, pupils blown out and needy for you.

“You need my cock too much to do any harm to it, honey.” he said you, a moan falling off his lips as the cool metal of the knife ran across his tip. If you were lucky, maybe you could get him to beg for your cunt, having been teased long enough. Precum had smeared across the blade and teasingly, you brought it up to your mouth and licked off the substance, a moan falling from the demon under you. “Fuck, you look divine right now. Wanna shove my cock inside your pussy, baby.” he breathed out, watching you lick the metal of the knife.

“That didn’t take long.” you said to him, lifting your hips and seething yourself down on him. You moaned in relief when you felt his familiar fullness inside of you, bringing the blade down to his neck. “What do you need me to do, baby?” you asked him.

“Oh _fuck_ baby - I need you to ride me.” the Avatar of Lust begged below you. Slowly you started to grind your hips against his, riding him as he had asked. You pressed the blade gently against his throat to constrict his airway - nothing that would do any harm to him, of course. “Is that all you got? I’ve taught you better than _that_.” he said to you with a moan as you had picked up your pace. Heat encompassed your body as the both of you began to sweat in your pleasure, Asmo’s eyes fluttering shut as he held on to the very little restraint he had to not fuck you silly.

Asmo knew just what to say and just what to do to get you going and he knew it. The pleasure was beginning to bubble inside of you as you thought you needed something extra. Bringing the blade down from Asmo’s neck, you moaned as you felt the coolness of it hit your nub, gently digging in to give some pressure. Asmo let out a growl as he saw you start to play with yourself using the blade, cunt clenching around him.

“F-fuck, Asmo…” you cried out above him, your hips now moving in tandem with his that had started to thrust up to meet yours. You were dangerously close already and knew he wasn’t going to be far behind once you met your release. You thrust down on him once, twice more before you cried out feeling an orgasm crash your body, Asmo’s wrist grabbing your own to make sure you wouldn’t hurt yourself with the blade. He brought the metal up to your lips while you trembled, knowing what he wanted as you swiped your tongue over the edges.

“Oh fuck yes, baby - I’m gonna cum - ” Asmo announced as he came with a growl, hips bucking into yours as his cock emptied itself into you. You panted, trying to catch your breath as he rolled you onto your side, sliding out of you and taking the knife, placing it on his bedside table. “Oh baby, we are doing that again.” he said, pressing a kiss to your lips gently before pulling away.

“Good. I enjoyed that.” you said, still breathless as he swept you off your feet.

“Oh I know. Now, let’s clean up.”


	4. Daddy Kink - Lucifer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tehe enjoy!!

You checked yourself out in the mirror before leaving your room and heading to Lucifer’s. You had on just a pair of black shorts and a black lace tank top - but that was his favorite color on you. Lucifer worked too hard, neglected you so much. You were needy and had already gotten yourself off on your fingers once today when the need returned and you knew it wouldn’t be enough.

Knocking on the door, you heard him tell you to enter. Sure enough, he was slumped over his desk - shirt sleeves rolled up to hiselbows and hair messy. His eyes darted up from his paperwork as they saw you come in and shut the door, locking it behind you gently. He tensed seeing you so revealed for him - you needed him, of course you did.

“I have work to do tonight.” he said simply, watching you walk over to him. Truth is, he wanted nothing more than to stop working and take you on his bed - but he needed to get these tasks done for Diavolo by morning.

“Lucifer…” you whined. He leaned back in his chair, allowing you to sit down on his lap and straddle him.

“I told you that I would come for you when I was done.” he said to you, hands moving to your thighs. Fuck if he wasn’t turned on at the sight of you needy for him - making it all the harder to not bend you over his desk to have his way with you.

“I can’t wait anymore. I need you now.” you whined, leaning your head into his neck and breathing in his scent. Fuck, he smelled so good it made you so wet. You instinctively ground your hips into his, feeling his grip on your thighs tighten as he took a sharp breath in. “I tried to help myself already - ”

“You what?” Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. If there was one thing that Lucifer didn’t like it was you admitting you touch yourself when he’s not around - or when he is and can help you himself. “What did I say about you touching yourself?”

“I - ”

“Tell daddy what he told you.” he growled, hands gripping your thighs hard enough to cause bruising.

“Don’t touch myself. But you’re so busy, Daddy. I just needed you so much.” you whined, keeping your head burrowed in his neck. He hummed and let the room fall quiet before he stood up with you in his lap, walking over to his bed and throwing you down on it onto your back.

“Well then, let Daddy take care of you the right way.” His lips captured yours as his fingertips went straight for your folds under your shorts, a moan falling off your lips as he teased your entrance. “Look at you, so wet for me.”

“Daddy, please…” you moaned out as Lucifer took his fingers away from your core, moving to his own pants as he worked to unbutton them. You could see his erection through them and it made your mouth water.

“Please what?” he asked you, smirk on his face as he pushed himself out of his pants, towering over you as he dragged your shorts down your body.

“Fuck me Daddy, please - ” you begged as he started to stroke himself, getting his cock ready for you. You were all too ready for him, dripping wet from your previous attempt at an orgasm and the arousal of the situation you were in currently. You didn't have to beg for much longer as he seethed into you slowly, Lucifer soaking up all your moans for him with pride.

"That's it baby girl, moan for Daddy." Lucifer groaned as he started to pound into you quickly, knowing exactly the kind of fuck you needed right now. You needed him to be rough, quick, hard and that was exactly what he was giving you. "Fuck so needy for me - so wet for your Daddy." Lucifer was hitting your g-spot just right, large cock filling you completely and stuffing you so deliciously full that you were already seeing stars.

"Fuck, yes." you moaned out as the fire began to build in your body, release creeping up on you. Sweat poured over your body as you let the pleasure consume your body while Lucifer pounded into you quickly, now trying to chase his own release. He was pent-up from all his work and needed this as much as you did. He brought his lips down to meet yours and let out a loud moan into your mouth, that alone just about to send you over. Lucifer noticed and picked up his pace, sloppy yet quick thrusts signaling his own end.

"Cum for daddy, baby - fuck - " Lucifer commanded you. With that, you were tipped over the edge, screaming in ecstasy while Lucifer continued to fuck you through it, before he thrust into you one last time before he emptied himself inside of you. He roared as he came, sinking his teeth into your neck while you trembled beneath him, heat encompassing your body and panting to catch your breath. "Are you okay?" Lucifer asked suddenly.

"Better than okay." you said to him with a breathless laugh. He laughed back with you, placing a kiss on your lips before he pulled out. You whined softly at the loss of contact before he came onto the bed next to you, wrapping his arms around you from behind.

"Next time, there will be punishment." he said to you before he kissed you once more, enjoying having you in his arms.

"Looking forward to it."


	5. Food Play - Beel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote out a lot of these last night and work and somehow they got longer and longer each time..... in short enjoy u dirty fucks

You wanted to do something nice for Beel. He was always there for you, a loving boyfriend, and even put your needs before his need for food. You thought long and hard about what you could do, and with the help of Asmodeus settled for something that you knew he would more than enjoy. You were nervous at the idea, having never done something like that before, but Asmo helped get your confidence up.

"Oh honey, Beel's deepest fantasies about you _definitely_ include eating food off your body while he fucks you silly. Trust me, he will love it." Asmo said to you. And thus, you were in your bedroom, wrapped up in a bathrobe and naked underneath, whipped cream and chocolate sauce on your night table. You had your D.D.D in your shaky hands, typing out a message to Beel.

**_Beel, can you come to my room for the night?_ **

_Is something wrong?_

**_No - I just want you to stay with me tonight. Please? :(_ **

_I'll be right there, baby. Let me get some food first._

You laughed to yourself at the last message and laid yourself back on your bed. You really wondered how he would take it - if he would be as eager as Asmo said he would. Of course there was no one you trusted more in the sex department than Asmo, but you couldn't help but be self-conscious on the subject. Sex with Beel was fantastic, he easily had the biggest dick you had ever seen, and he was a gentle, passionate lover. He was a giant marshmallow, with a giant cock, really.

A presence on the bed next to you drift you out of your thoughts and before you could look over to see, you were being plastered with kisses up your neck and cheek. Beel wrapped his arms around you as you giggled in his embrace.

"Beeel!" you whined, earning a laugh from the Avatar of Glutton.

"You're cute when you think hard." he said, pressing a kiss to your lips finally. You could taste whatever it was he snacked on the way to your room on his lips - chocolate? You think its chocolate. "What's that?" he asked, spying your bedside table.

"Umm - well I wanted to try something - " you stuttered sitting up and face turning red. Beel looked confused as you picked up the bottles and held them in your hands, straddling his lap. "Um - I wanted to do something nice - but fun - and well I thought of this..." you kept stuttering. The wheels turned in Beel's head and his eyes went wide and you felt him harden beneath you.

"You - you want me to eat off you?" he asked. You nodded as he took a minute to compute what was just told to him. Beel wanted nothing more than to eat food off of you and the thought made his cock twitch in his jeans. Was he dreaming? He had to be dreaming.

"You can put it where ever you want..." you said shyly. Beel snapped his head up to look at you and took the food from your hands, putting them on the bed next to him. Gently he wrapped his arms back around you and brought his lips to yours, kissing you with passion. One of his hands went to your robe and tugged on the tie, undoing fabric and letting it fall off your body. You shuddered as the air hit your body, Beel swooping you up and placing you flat on your back on your bed.

"Don't worry, baby. I'll be gentle." he said to you before he sat up, reaching for the can of whipped cream. He sprayed a little bit on his own fingers first, to hold him over. He let out a moan at the taste as he gently and delicately started to spray it onto your body. You let out a shiver when it first touched your chest, as he started by piling two mounds over your breasts. "Sorry, baby." he pressed a quick kiss to your lips.

"It's alright. Keep going." You didn't need to tell him twice as he moved down your body in a straight line, then making one more pile between your legs before standing up to admire his work, placing the can aside. You were afraid to move, afraid to mess up his handiwork. He took the chocolate sauce and put it on top of all the cream, putting that bottle to the side once he was satisfied.

"Perfect." Beel hummed as he began stripping. You felt yourself start to grow hot between your legs as he took his shirt off to reveal his ripped chest, pushing his pants down to reveal his boxers that were a little too tight around the middle for him right now. He pushed those down as well and freed his cock, making you let out a whine. "Soon. Let me have my snack first." Beel climbed back up on your bed, careful not to touch you too much.

To your surprise, he moved slowly. Like, painfully slowly. He started around your breasts, moving his lips and tongue over your flesh and licking up the sweet cream. The started with the left side, gently nibbling on you as he lapped up his work before hitting your nipple, engulfing the whole bud in his mouth and sucking, licking, and biting to clean you up. You let out a moan as you started to feel good, his tongue doing wonders to your body.

"Beel..." you whined as he popped off that side. You expected him to go directly to the opposing breast, still covered, but he started to lick downward. Gently he kissed down your body and licked your skin, moaning at the taste of you. When he got to between your legs you had to stop yourself from bucking up into him and he got closer and closer to your sensitive flesh that needed his attention oh so badly. He let out a moan as he got closer to your sex, able to taste your juices on the cream and chocolate as he started working quicker to get further down. You cried out as he sucked on your bud, hips bucking into him, no longer caring about any mess. His tongue dipped into your folds and up into your core as you cried out for him. Beel worked wonders on your cunt, having you a moaning mess within seconds. "More - Beel - more!" you begged him, needing his cock in you. He pulled his mouth away, messy and panting to look at you.

"Need you. Now." he said breathlessly, lining his cock up with your entrance and slowly inserting himself into you, little by little. You cried out as he made tiny thrusts, each time seething himself further in to you as he thrust until eventually, he bottomed out. He took a minute to collect himself before he started to quickly thrust into you, moaning and needy for you. His hands went to your hips, angling them slightly upwards so he could fill you completely. His mouth went to your breast that still was covered and you let out a cry, pleasure taking over your body as Beel was using his tongue to lick and clean up your bud.

"Beel - _fuck_ \- don't stop!" you cried out, only encouraging him further. His pace picked up as his lips kept working on your chest, his cock filling you to the brim and sliding in and out of you with ease. He was hitting your g-spot and making you scream as you felt your high coming to quickly. You didn't want him to stop, this was the most fucked you've ever been. Beel's name fell off your lips like a prayer as you felt your walls about to clench on him and your orgasm crash you. "B-Beel - I'm - "

"Come, baby." he panted, cutting you off. You let out a scream of his name as you came - body lighting on fire as you came around him, cunt clenching over his cock. Beel let out a growl as he came too, your body milking him for all he was worth as his thrusts slowed down, slamming into you more time before he stilled. He twitched inside of you as your body was still trembling, his lips capturing yours as you came down together. "Fuck, baby..." he breathed out against your lips.

"Was that good?" you asked.

"More than good. Come on, let’s go clean up." Beel said, lifting you up and into your bathroom. With Beel, the fun didn't stop of course, until you were both more than satisfied.


	6. Mutual Mastrubation - Leviathan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this is shorter than the rest - it was my first time writing our levi boy. also he doesn't have two dicks in this chapter..... but in a later one just you wait.

Levi watched you furrowed your brow in concentration, eyes glued to the screen in front of you. You were so cute when you were concentrated. You let out a few grunts and groans as you played Devil Kart with him, making his dick twitch in his sweatpants. The otaku hated to admit that he had fallen for a normie like you, but all too often he had fallen asleep at night with his hand wrapped around his cock, stroking himself thinking of you. You were just.... different. You didn't think it was gross, or weird. You enjoyed gaming with him and watching all these different anime.

"Shit!" you cursed as the game came to an end, Levi beating you again. He let out a smirk at your anger as you put the controller down, crossing your arms in frustration. "I'm never gonna beat you, Levi." you said dejectedly.

"Course you're not, normie. But you can try." he said to you. You pushed his shoulder in anger and his heart skipped a beat, cock starting to get hard. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck._ Levi needed you to get out before he was rock hard. You sat up and stretched, shirt riding up your ribcage and exposing some skin to him. If he wasn't hard before he definitely was now.

"Well, I have some studying to do. I'll message you later!" you said to him cheerily, getting up and leaving the room. The second the door shut Levi let out a sigh of relief, tugging his pants down and freeing his erect cock.

"Fuck..." the otaku breathed out, wrapping his hand around himself and slowly stroking himself. He let out a soft moan as he imagined what it would feel like to have your fingers wrapped around his cock instead of his own, dick twitching in his palm at the thought. Levi wanted to do so many different things to you and that images danced in his head of you begging him for a release, begging him to fuck you with his tail.

Unknown to him, you had snuck back in his room, having forgotten your D.D.D. Levi's head was tossed back on the beanbag and he was moaning your name, make your core start to heat up. You clenched your legs together for some friction as his pace picked up, signaling him getting closer to his release. You let out a moan as your fingers went between your legs and he suddenly stopped, yelping.

"W-what are you doing?!" Levi yelled, mortified that you had caught him like this. But more importantly - why were your fingers between your legs?

"I - I forgot my D.D.D.... fuck Levi, keep going." you said to him, now needy yourself as you walked over to him, mouth watering and cunt clenching at the sight of his cock out and his fist around it. "I need you to keep going..." you whined, pulling your own pants down, all dignity out the window, seating yourself on his knees and spreading your legs. For Levi, this was almost a dream come true that he didn't think was actually happening - your legs were spread for him, on top of him, and _fuck_ you were touching yourself and moaning his name. "Levi..." you moaned.

" _Fuck_ don't stop - don't you dare stop." Levi said to you as he started jerking himself off with more fervor, the sight in front of him absolutely erotic. He could see how wet you were from watching him and how wet you were making yourself as you dipped one of your fingers into your needy hole, crying out his name.

"W-want you - Levi - _fuck -_ " you moaned, leaning over and putting your head on his shoulder. Levi let out a grunt as you started to grind into yourself and kept moaning his name in his ear. He was close - oh so close - he wouldn't last much longer. Your proximity to him and the sounds you were making getting him get closer and closer to release. You weren't far behind him as you felt your core starting to tighten and your body grew hot.

"G-g-gonna - c-c-cum - _fuck!"_ he shouted, bucking his hips upwards towards yours as he came, spurting all over your chest as you cried out his name, release creeping up on you. You rode him until you couldn't anymore, legs turning to jelly and collapsing on top of his panting form. "F-fuck - that was hot." he breathed out.

"Yeah - it was." you said to him, finally looking up at him. Levi breathed in sharply, deciding it was now or never, and decided to kiss you. You melted into him as you both let out a soft moan.

"I've - wanted - so long..." he breathed, heart rate increasing.

"Me too." you said back to him, kissing him again in reassurance.


	7. Teasing - Satan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i regret none of this

He had lost a bet - he, Satan, the Avatar of Wrath, lost a fucking bet with his girlfriend and now he was paying the price. All he wanted to do was touch you but god dammit he couldn't. You had sent him a message bright and early, saying that you were cashing in on your winning. The rule? He can't touch you all day - until 10pm. He thought it would be easy - but you are insufferable and had to go and make his life hard, didn't you?

It was a weekend which thankfully meant no classes - but you had plans to go out for the day to Diavolo's beach that he had completely forgotten about. You were going to be literally _inches_ from him, half naked, and he couldn't do a god damn thing about it. He had already angrily jerked himself off at the thought of it once today and everything just got worse when you took off your dress. You were picture perfect and a growl left his mouth.

"What's the matter, babe?" you asked, leaning over on your knees, going closer to him. Your breasts rubbed against his flesh softly as you pecked a kiss on his neck, lingering for a few seconds longer than you normally would have.

"You... fucking... tease." he spat out between gritted teeth, gripping the blanket below him. You let out a giggle as you leaned yourself back into his chest, Satan putting his arms behind him in fists. He was stiff as a board behind you, something you enjoyed very much and you knew that he was not happy about. Part of you knew that when you got back to the house you were in for it, he wouldn't stop with you until you learned your lesson, and that was entirely the point.

He was achingly hard by midday, and when the two of you went for a walk apart from the rest of the ground, he almost lost his cool. _Almost_. You were cuddling on the sand - you had allowed him that luxury, but nothing else - when you felt how hard he was. Smirking, you turned around to face him and he felt his stomach drop a little bit - this couldn't be good for him.

"Baby..." he said to you, eyes wide as your hand palmed his cock, a moan escaping his mouth. "Fuck." he cursed as your hand went under his trunks and gripped him gently, slowly stroking him.

"What's the matter, Satan?" you asked him with a smirk.

"You - you are my - _fuck_ baby, don't stop..." he breathed out, beginning to lose himself. You let out a hum as you began to nip at his neck, stroking him slightly faster. He was moaning your name out and just as he thought maybe he would get some form of relief, it was ripped away. "What the _fuck_?!" he cursed.

"I'm not done teasing you yet. Remember, this is _my_ prize." you said to him. He growled and you saw his eyes flash neon green, signature to him being mad, when you got up and started walking back towards your things.

After that, he was rock hard and close to release all day long. He tried to hide it for the sake of his dignity, but it was no use: anyone could tell. It was radiating off of him, the anger, the lust. For the most part everyone ignored it and by the time you left, it was getting late. He had 2 hours until he could have his way with you, but you still wanted to tease him for as long as you could. You locked the both of you in your bedroom as you stripped for him again.

"Don't you start something you're not going to _finish_." Satan said, shorts becoming uncomfortably tight. You let out a giggle as your naked form walked up to him, tugging down his shorts and letting his cock free.

"Put your hands on my hips." Satan followed what you said quickly as you started to grind yourself against his member, letting out a moan. He held onto you tightly as you worked to get his shirt off, his hands leaving you only for that before going back to your hips where they planted themselves before. "Fuck, that feels so good." you breathed out, dropping your head on his shoulder.

"Feel even better inside of you..." he said back. You moaned lightly as your fingers wrapped themselves around his cock once more, starting to stroke him again. He moaned loudly into your room, unable to stop himself. He needed you badly - his body was reacting as such. Moans were falling from his lips and his hips were bucking to meet your fist, panting for breath as he held onto his restraint. "Please baby - _fuck_ \- need to fuck you."

"How bad?" you asked him, your own arousal and desire for him coming to light.

"Need to fuck you so hard you won't walk for days - _fuck_ \- you won't be able to stand without thinking of my cock inside of you - _baby please - "_ Satan begged you. You smirked into his shoulder as you kept up your act - debating if you should give into him or if you should keep him strung along until your timer went off. It wasn’t every day you had the Avatar of Wrath begging you for anything.

As fate would have it, your phone timer went off. You leaned over Satan, pausing your act to turn it off. Once he glanced down and saw that it was 10:01 pm, he snapped. You let out a yelp as Satan turned you over and slammed his cock into you, immediately beginning his brutal pace, keeping to his promise. You cried out his name as he fucked you into oblivion, a days worth of pent up rage and frustration coming to light. You both finished together, screaming each others name. The pain in your legs told you that you would be hurting for a while and it reminded you one thing: don't tease the Avatar of Wrath again.


	8. Clothed Thigh Riding - Mammon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm posting this from my phone so sorry if anything looks weird!!! i'm on my way to the florida keys with my family before they leave and i get stuck packing to move. enjoy!!

You were putty in his hands. You were being such a needy little brat today - first you want Mammon to cuddle next to you, then you want him to touch your hair while you sleep, and now you need to sit on his lap while he held you. Mammon didn't mind, of course - he was crazy for you. You were thankful he was so crazy for you and willing to let you do whatever - especially when it was that time of the month.

"This good, treasure?" he asked, leaning back on your bed with you in his lap. You nodded as he kissed your forehead. "Good. I hate seeing ya like this, treasure." He didn't like it when you were in pain, or sad. It broke his heart seeing that there was very little he could do about it besides just let you lay on him.

"I hate feeling like this." you mumbled. Truth be told, you were unbelievably horny and laying on him like this was going to be the easiest way for you to get some closeness to his cock. Period sex was absolutely off the table - you never wanted to do that, so you had to think of another way to get yourself off during this time. You had an inkling of an idea - unsure of how he would react.

You adjusted your position on him, sitting on just his leg and letting out a whine as you moved, soft fabric of your sleep shorts and underwear suddenly feeling very rough against your skin. It could be played off as you in pain easily - so if he reacted strangely you could say that. Mammon tightened his grip around you and raised a brow as you involuntarily did it again - and he finally connected the dots. You needed him - and you needed him so bad you were willing to get yourself off on his thigh, fully clothed. He started to grow hard in his pants, jeans becoming suffocating around his middle as he put his fingers under your chin, dragging your head out to look at him.

"You need me, treasure?" he asked you, eyes flashing gold with arousal. You whined as you nodded, Mammon's hands going to your hips and making themselves at home there. He moved your hips so you'd be grinding against his erection, making you groan.

"Mammon..." you whined into his chest. Fucking period emotions, making you horny for your boyfriend when you couldn't fuck him. Fucking boyfriend, being so hot all the time.

"Shh, treasure. I got ya." he said to you, unbuckling his pants and letting them slide to his hips, keeping his boxers on. He wanted to be able to feel you grinding against him and he could as your hips started grinding against him again, his hands helping you set a pace. "Fuck, treasure..." he breathed out, head falling back.

The friction was unbelievable against your needy cunt, moans falling off your mouth as Mammon's hands on your hips led the way. The fabric of your clothing rubbed just enough on your clit that sparks of pleasure flashed through your veins, Mammon's erect cock under you proving to be the best thing to ride. Mammon leaned his head down to yours to capture your lips in his, picking up the pace of your hips. You let out a whine into his lips as his dick twitched below you, threatening to explode in his pants.

"That feel good, treasure?" he breathed out, staggered in speech as he tried to keep it together for you.

"So good Mammon, so good." you whined, as your lips crashed down to meet his. Your tongues battled for dominance as you moved your hips quicker and quicker, the rubbing of fabric on your cunt making you get closer to the edge. Your body felt hot as you moaned into his mouth, his cock twitching below you as he rutted his hips into you. "Mammon..." you moaned into his mouth.

"Gonna - gonna cum, treasure - gonna cum so hard - " he groaned as his hips worked hard to meet yours. He moaned out your name and that was all it took for you to tip over the edge, his name falling off your lips in cries as your hips slammed down onto his. Mammon's movements stilled as he came, blowing his load in his boxers as you continued to grind down onto him, release still hitting you. "You're so good, treasure - _fuck_ I came so hard for ya - shh treasure, the Great Mammon's got ya." he hummed praises in your ear as you cried in relief, high finally leaving your trembling body as you went limp in his arms.

Mammon finally found the strength to move, placing you under the covers of your bed slowly, kissing your forehead. He said he'd be right back as he went into your bathroom to clean himself up - taking a pair of boxers he put in your cabinets and discard the soiled ones. You held your arms out for him when he returned, climbing into your bed next to you and laying your head on his chest.

"Thanks, Mammon." you muttered, face red. You were almost embarrassed at what had happened, but you knew he didn't care as he kissed your forehead after reaching for your television remote.

"I wasn't gonna leave ya hangin' like that, treasure. Now, what do you wanna watch?" he asked you. You didn't make it much further into the night, falling asleep on Mammon's chest that night. He kissed your forehead once more goodnight before falling asleep himself, in the arms of his human. "Love you, treasure."


	9. Voyeurism - Lucifer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *singing* what can i say except you're welcome

You knew that Lucifer was cruel but _this_ \- this was on a whole new level. Usually for punishments he'd string his siblings up to a chandelier or something and let them hang there for a few days, but this was something that you hadn't expected.

"You want to - what?" you asked, making sure you were clear.

"My brothers all schemed against me, and I caught them before it came to light. In an effort to make this the last time they try such a thing... I want to fuck you in front of them." he said, approaching you working at your desk. There was no option to say no, you knew that. But something about fucking Lucifer in front of his brothers - who you also fuck - ignited a fire in you. "Let me show them how to really make you scream, my love." Lucifer had put his arms around your chest, pulling you up and pressing your chest to his. He tilted his head down to your neck and started to place small kisses along it, a soft whine falling from your lips, causing him to smirk. "Is that a yes?"

"Fuck yes, Lucifer - if you don't have me screaming in 5 minutes I swear - "

"Oh darling, you know me. I can make you scream quicker than that." he said. With that, you were swept off your feet and brought into his room, Lucifer carrying you bridal style. When you arrived you saw his brothers, all tied up from his ceiling, looking at you worriedly. He had put a spell on them so they couldn't speak and they were bound tightly. You were placed sideways on his bed, so they could all see you.

"Take your clothes off while I speak to my brothers." he said to you. You had no problem complying as he walked in front of his brothers. "Look at me." all of their eyes, which had been fixated on you, turned to their brother. "You will learn to respect me as your older brother. Your punishment... you will watch me as I take her, and you can do nothing about it." You shivered as you took off the last of your clothes, Lucifer turning back to you. Mammon tried to shake himself down, but naturally, it was no use. It was Lucifer's turn to take his clothes off, starting with his shirt. You leaned up on your knees to help him while he pressed open mouthed kisses to your neck, biting and sucking at your shoulder-blade, a moan falling off your lips. "That's right, my love. Let them know how good you feel." Lucifer whispered as he shrugged his shirt off, your hands fumbling now with his pants. Those were off quickly enough too as he gently pushed you back on the bed, spreading your legs and burying his head between them.

"Fuck! Lucifer!" you moaned as his tongue and lips began to work on your folds. You were able to hear commotion from the side of you as the brothers strained themselves against their ropes. You went to turn your head to look at them when Lucifer reached up and stopped you.

"Eyes. On. Me." he said to you. You nodded your head as he dove back in, adding a finger to the mix this time as he slid one up your aching center, spreading your juices along your folds for him to lap up. He was getting you ready for him, knowing he was going to be merciless with you tonight as this was a punishment for his delinquent brothers. At this moment you absolutely didn't mind and anything negative you had thought about this situation was thrown right out the window - you were unbelievably needy for Lucifer as he sucked on your overly sensitive bud, bringing you closer to that edge that you needed.

"Mmm Lucifer - _fuck_ I need more - so close - " you begged, keeping your eyes down on him at all times. You could still hear the sounds of the brothers trying to break free but you were too high to care - especially as Lucifer shoved his tongue up your cunt next to his finger and started curling it upwards. "Co- coming - _fuck!_ " you screamed - he loved it when you screamed. Your legs tightened around his head as you came onto his tongue, allowing him to drink up your juices that you spilled out for him. His tongue left your cunt and you whimpered, body still shaking from the high as he kissed his way up your body.

"That's my good girl. You're doing so well." he purred to you, spreading your legs apart some more as he teased his tip at your entrance. "I want you to look at me when I fuck you - alright my love?"

"Yes, Lucifer." you moaned as he slowly seethed himself inside of you.

"Good..." he breathed, facade almost fading. He needed you something terrible and after your moans and whimpers from when he was eating your pussy, he was achingly hard. Seeing the looks on his brothers faces - flushed red and all them very clearly hard - it only motivated him more to fuck you into his bed. "Now, let me hear you scream for me." with that, he began pounding into you, a moan of his own escaping his lips as you screamed.

"Fuck - Lucifer - oh _fuck_!" you cried out as he filled you to the brim every thrust, hitting that delicious spot inside you every thrust that had you and him seeing stars and crying out. You felt the familiar heat beginning to pool within you as Lucifer was fucking you unlike he'd ever fucked you before - and you'd fucked a lot. He was getting off on showing his brothers who was the boss - who was in charge of them. There were lucky to have you - that he let them have you, and he was showing them.

"Who makes you scream? Fucking tell them - scream it." he said, thrusts becoming sloppy. He wished he could hold out a little longer - but he needed to fuck you hard and your tight little cunt made him feel heavenly. His demon form emerged as he let out a growl, eyes flashing red as he waited your answer.

"You Lucifer! Fuck - you do - Lucifer!" you screamed as he reached between your bodies to start playing with your clit. You were about to tip over the edge - you could feel it. You grabbed his horns and yanked his mouth up to yours, capturing your lips together as he let out a feral moan, his slamming against yours quickly and fingers working quicker down between your legs. You let out a scream as you clenched around him, not quite ready to cum yet but so desperate for it.

"I want you to come on my cock, my love. I want you to scream my name, look at them while you come on me. Let them see how _good_ I make you feel." Lucifer said to you, taking one of your nipples in his mouth to get you there. Between him hitting your g-spot on every thrust, the stimulation on your clit and now his tongue rolling around your nipple, you came loudly.

"F-f-fuck - Lucifer - I'm - _Lucifer!_ " you screamed, following his orders as you came around him. Your head thrust back and to the side, looking at the boys as they panted from the ceiling, twitching against their ropes as they watched you come. You saw them each let out soundless moans before their hips twitched - a sign that they came in their pants from watching you. You let out another scream of pleasure as your cunt was clenching around Lucifer, body arching against his as he searched for his release.

"Yes.... yes... _fuck_ \- keep going, my love - fuck - coming inside - " Lucifer roared, continuing to make you scream and fuck you through your orgasm as he finally released inside of you, slamming his hips into yours before stilling, cock twitching inside of you as he shot his seed deep in your body. He slammed his lips onto yours as you both came down together, his gentle touches encompassing your body. "Okay?" he asked quietly. You nodded as he let out a chuckle. "Good." he said, picking you up and carrying you into his bathroom. He turned on his bath and set you in it, waiting until it was full to turn it off. "Wait here." Lucifer turned on his heel, shutting the door behind him. You couldn't hear what was being said, but you heard a few thumps and assumed that he let them loose. A few minutes later, Lucifer was back and joined you.

"How are they?" you asked as he pulled you onto his lap. He rolled his eyes at you, kissing your forehead.

"They'll survive. All need new undergarments, of course. That really got them going - I wasn't expecting that much." Lucifer said, arms around your chest. You snorted against him, earning yourself a gentle tap from the demon of pride. "Though I doubt they'll learn from this - even if it was fun watching them watching you."

"I knew you enjoyed that more than you let on." you said to him with a smirk, sitting up to press a kiss to his lips.

"Of course I did, why else would I suggest it?" he asked snarkily.

"Well, if it’s any consolation - I wouldn't be opposed to doing that again. After all, you only made me come twice - a new low for us." you said to him with a smirk. His eyes flashed red again as he brought you against him, feeling his member harden slightly below you.

"Don't tempt me." he said, kissing you again and making you giggle. Later on that night, Lucifer set a new high.


	10. Phone Sex - Levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short but tomorrow is 2k words so that will make up for it

You groaned, impatient for Levi to return. You were in his room - with his permission - watching an anime that you had never heard of while he went shopping for some collectibles. Apparently, they were some super-rare figures that he had been waiting in line for 3 hours for. It was a lottery system and his number was unbelievably high. You were starting to get bored, many complains being sent via text to him. Worse yet, you were starting to get horny - the anime you were watching just had a spicy sex scene and now you were needy.

**_How much longer?_ **

_I don’t know, babe. I think they’re almost at my number._

**_I’m soooo bored and lonely :(_ **

**_Don’t know what I’m gonna do until you get back anymore._ **

**_Besides touch myself or something, idk._ **

_What?!_

You were just about to actually send a reply when Levi called you. You picked up the phone, leaning back into the beanbag and spreading your legs, an idea brewing.

“Hello?” you asked, your fingers trailing between your leggings and down under your panties, already soaked.

“W-what are you playing at?!” Levi panted through the phone. Clearly, he was hot and bothered at the thought of you touching yourself in his room.

“I need you Levi… I just - _fuck -_ ” you cut yourself off as your fingers sunk into your folds between your legs, a small moan escaping your lips.

“Are you - are you touching yourself?” he asked, breath uneven. You swore you heard a zipper, but you could be imagining things.

“Yes - Levi…” you moaned, pleasure beginning to bubble between your legs. Levi let out a curse on the other line. “Are you?” you asked him.

“Fuck - yes - had to run to bathroom.” he stammered through the phone, the sound of him fisting himself barely audible but you heard it, making you moan.

“Want you here - Levi. Want you so bad right now.” you breathed out, feeling your core start to tighten slowly. He let out a groan from the other end.

“W-what do you want me to do, babe?” he asked, trying to keep himself composed and quiet as he was in public. But fuck if you moaning for him through the phone and the thought of you spread out in his room thinking of him didn’t make his dick twitch.

“Want you to fuck me with your tail so bad. Fuck me with your tail while I gag on your cock.” you said to him, picking up your pace and moaning loudly. The thought of his tail fucking you while you were going down on him absolutely an image you wanted to make happen.

“ _Fuck - ”_ Levi said, cutting himself off. You could hear through the phone a number being called, _his_ number, but you were so close to release that you moaned and caught his attention again. Levi made a split-second decision to say fuck the collectible, he needed to cum so he could get home to you. “Fuck it - I wanna shove my tail inside of your pussy so bad right now, babe. Have you scream for me while I fuck you - _fuck_.” His hips bucked over the toilet bowl, nearly cumming at the lewd moan you just made for him.

“P-p-please - fuck Levi - oh _fuck -_ ” you felt yourself about to come, moans cutting off any ability to speak as your high creeped up to the surface, Levi’s name falling off your tongue.

“C-cum for me - babe - c-cum - ” Levi said. That was all it took for you to finally release, your hips grinding onto your fingers as you came powerfully, juices coating yourself as you moaned his name. Levi jerked himself once more before he spilled out into the bowl below him, your name moaning off his lips. You panted for breath, as you heard Levi do the same. “I’ll be home in 10 minutes.”

“But - your figure - ”

“Don’t care anymore. Get naked and into the tub.” Levi promptly hung up the phone. Something told you not to test him as you scrambled to stand up and follow his orders.


	11. Orgasm Denial - Diavolo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is for the horny harem who i had foaming at the mouth last week when i let them read this

The Prince of Devildom was a fucking tease when he wanted to be. And with your shit luck, today just happened to be that day. Never mind that he had fucked you so much the night before that you were surprised you could walk, but now he was going to make you get close to the brink just to rip it away _all god damn day_. You were currently straddling his lap in his office, as you ended up doing during most of your breaks between classes, his hand up your skirt as you ground into his fingers, moans muffled by his jacket.

“That’s my good girl… always so good to me…” Diavolo purred in your ear, using his thumb to trace circles over your clit. You whined softly as you felt yourself growing hotter and tighter, hands clenching around his jacket tightly as you felt yourself about to come.

“Diavolo - ” you choked out, tears nearly brimming your eyelids as you were so so close. He let out a chuckle as he ripped his fingers away from your core, making you cry out.

“Not yet.” he said to you darkly, bringing the fingers he had stuffed inside of you up to his lips to lick them clean. You let out a whine that he then shushed you with, placing a finger to your lips as Barbatos entered the office, informing you that break was about to be over and you had class. You huffed as you gathered your things, nearly moaning as your legs rubbed together. “You will be back during your next break, correct?”

“Yes, my Lord.” you said properly, as the door was open and other people could hear.

“Excellent.” he said with a smirk. You walked to class and tried to push your feeling of an impending orgasm to the side, trying not to imagine the entire time you were sitting in class the Prince’s fingers shoved up your pussy. Asmodeus eyed you the whole time and caught your arm as you were about to leave for your next class.

“Spill. Who’s got you this riled up?” Asmo whispered as you walked with him.

“ _Diavolo._ ” you said through gritted teeth quietly.

“Oh my, our lovely Prince leave you high and dry?” Asmo asked. All you could do was nod before your next class started. Your D.D.D vibrated quietly in your bag and you took it out - Diavolo having messaged you.

_Can’t stop thinking about you today._

_How much I want to bring you close to your release, just to rip it away._

**_Dia…_ **

_It felt so good to do that to you earlier. I think I’ll keep at it until I decide so._

**_Maybe I just won’t come by then. I’ll go back home and get myself off._ **

_It would be in your best interest not to do that._

_You know what isn’t what you want._

_I will be the one to make you cum, and you will only cum when I want you to._

_Pay attention in class. I’ll see you in my office again when you’re out. I need my lunch._

You practically slammed your head onto the table in frustration, Asmo letting out a quiet giggle from next to you. Class went by way to quickly and soon you found yourself walking back to Diavolo’s office. Barbatos excused himself as you arrived, locking the door behind him as you sat yourself on the couch in the office. Within seconds, Diavolo was on his knees in front of you, spreading your legs apart and lowering himself between your thighs, hiking your skirt up to your hips.

“I admit… this power I have over you… feels _so_ good.” he hummed as his tongue licked a stripe up your center. He brought your hips closer to his face as he pulled your panties aside once more and dove in, mouth covering your core as you cried out for him.

“Oh fuck Diavolo - please!” you whined as his tongue had flicked itself over your nub and he began to suck, taking in everything you had to offer him. He let out a moan into your cunt that had you bucking your hips up to his face - and he didn’t stop you as you ground into his face. His hands on your hips kept you moving into him at a steady pace and once more you could feel yourself growing hot in your belly, pleasure starting to boil inside of you once more. You were trying to hide it so that you could cum but Diavolo could tell - he always could tell. He started to back away and you nearly cried. “No no no - please Dia - please - ” you begged, trying to put your hands in his hair to bring him back closer so you could get release.

“Mmm… not quite yet, my love.” he hummed, getting up and helping you get yourself put back together. You were panting, an aroused mess and too scared to move, afraid that any sort of friction would make you come - remembering his earlier threat. His arms went around your waist as he forced you to sit up and look presentable. “When you are done for the day, you will report to my castle. Go straight to my bedroom. Understood?” he asked, lips pressing against yours. You nodded, not sure you were capable of speaking, before it was time to go back to class.

You had two classes left for the day and the whole god damn time, Diavolo sent you pictures of his bulge. You rubbed your thighs together softly, nearly letting out a whimper in the middle of class.

**_I can’t do this anymore._ **

_You can and you will._

**_I need to cum so bad, Dia…_ **

_If you cum without my doing you will be punished, and I am sure you don’t want that._

**_No! No, I don’t. But fuck, I don’t know how much more I can handle._ **

_Attachment: 1 Image_

_This will be all yours shortly._

_Now pay attention in your class._

You repressed another moan at his full on dick pic he had sent you, turning your D.D.D off before anyone could see that the Prince had sent you a dick pic. Asmo nudged you from his seat, gathering your attention.

“If you whine anymore people will know.” he whispered. Asmo was able to smell the arousal pouring off of you and he was immensely jealous that Diavolo was going to be able to have you and not him. The Prince made it clear that you were _his_.

“Asmo - he’s being so cruel.” you said to him, practically crying with need.

“He’s the Prince - he can do whatever he wants.” With that, you shut up for the rest of the class and practically jumped out of your seat, running to the Demon Lord’s castle. Barbatos greeted you with a smile as he said that he was waiting for you. You then ran up to Diavolo’s room, knocking once before going in.

He had dressed down since you last saw him - wearing just a pair of slacks and a red button-up shirt. This is when he looked the hottest to you, when he wasn’t all dressed up and fuck if you didn’t want him more right now. He smiled at you from his seat on the edge of his bed, ushering you over to him.

“Come here, my love.” he said to you. You dropped your jacket and bag at the door, leaving you in just your uniform shirt and skirt as you walked over to him. He brought you back down on his lap, fingers trailing up your thigh. “You’ve been so good to me today, my love.” he hummed, lips making their home on your neck as you let out a breathy moan.

“Please…” you begged, the neediness coming back to you. He shushed you quiet as his fingers grazed your clit, having you bucking your hips into him again.

“I know, I know.” Diavolo said to you, eyes glowing red with desire as his lips captured yours, fingers entering your needy hole, making you cry out against him. He kept you still against him as he finger fucked you, for the third time today pleasure began to boil in your body. “Take off your shirt.” he said against your lips.

You obeyed, fingers fumbling with your shirt as you got all of the buttons undone and then threw it to the ground, hips moving against his fingers as you moaned. He let out a moan this time at the sight of your tits bouncing as you moved, cock growing achingly hard between him as he ripped your bra off. You decided to take the initiative and get his shirt off of him, getting all the buttons undone before you started to cry out.

“Fuck - fuck please don’t stop - Dia please - ” you moaned, starting to lose yourself in pleasure as you were about to boil over, Diavolo’s fingers pounding into you quickly. You felt yourself cry out and start to clench, orgasm right at the surface - when he pulled them out of you. “Fuck - no!” you cried. Diavolo gave a chuckle as he shrugged his shirt off, rolling you over onto your back. “Please, Diavolo - oh please.” you begged him as you saw him fumbling with his pants, pushing them off and freeing his cock in the process.

“Don’t worry, my love. I’m going to let you cum next time.” he said to you, pushing your skirt off your body and ripping your panties so you were just as naked as he was. He stroked his cock with the juices that coated his fingers - his deliciously long and thick cock. He spread your legs wide and positioned himself, slowly seething into you. You moaned in pleasure at being filled - he always went slowly because he knew of his size. “Take me all the way, my love _\- fuck_.” he cursed as he bottomed out.

“Diavolo…” you cried as he began to thrust into you slowly, peppering kisses up your body as he did so. The pleasure was back and you needed him to go faster - you needed him to make you cum. “Please Dia, faster - _oh god, yes!_ ” you moaned out as he listened, his thrusts picking up the pace as his own pleasure started to pool over his body. His demon form emerged and he let out a growl as his hips slapped into yours, hands on your hips so tight that you were going to bruise when you were done.

“You don’t come until I say so, got it?” he asked roughly, sinking his teeth into your neck as you screamed for him, orgasm oh so close. He was getting close too - having pent you up all day made him hard as well and he was close to blowing his load in you at your whimpers and cries of his name.

“Fuck - I’m so close - so close - Diavolo please -” you pleaded with the Demon Prince. He let out another growl as his pace increased, cock slamming into you and hitting your g-spot so hard that you were seeing stars with every thrust, body trembling under him as your cunt started to clench. “Diavolo! Fuck - please let me cum - pleasepleasepleaseplease - ”

“Cum for me, my love.” he commanded you. You didn’t need to be told twice, as soon as the words left his mouth you were screaming his name, a days worth of orgasm denial finally catching up to you as you came around him. You scratched into his back and pulled on his wings as you arched against him, making him let out a roar of pleasure as he came shortly behind you. “ _Fuck!_ ” he shouted, stilling his hips suddenly and releasing himself inside of you. Your walls convulsed around him as tears streamed down your face from your pleasure, body shaking and trembling so hard you didn’t think you’d ever stop coming.

You were still shaking by the time he pulled out, a whimper leaving your lips as you were absolutely spent. Diavolo walked way from you quickly, but came back just as quick with a wet cloth. He placed it between your legs and you trembled slightly, still overly sensitive from what had just transpired.

“Are you okay, my love?” he asked you, always worried that he was going to hurt you.

“Yeah, perfect.” you said to him.

“Good. Come here.” he responded, bringing you close to his chest and kissing you until you fell asleep, exhausted from the day.


	12. Against A Wall/Public - Belphegor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeeee i hope this was alright
> 
> as always thank you for the support and if you wanna chat come follow me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/animealyssa)

When Belphegor wanted you, he _wanted_ you. The Avatar of Sloth slept most of the day and was unbelievably lazy, but then the mood struck and he wanted to fuck, he needed to fuck. He didn’t give a shit what time of the day it was or where, he found a way to fuck you and have you coming undone for him. It didn’t even matter if you didn’t want him, he made you want him within minutes so he could fuck you.

Today, you and Belphegor were walking the streets by shops taking a detour on your way home from RAD. You could feel his eyes on you as you walked, his close proximity, how his hand gripped yours tighter every time you laughed or smiled at him - and don’t even get him started on how your hips swayed in your uniform skirt when you walked. He was hard as a rock, erection painful as he scanned the streets looking for a place to sneak away too. He saw an alleyway that he knew led to a dead-end and immediately dragged you down it, startling you. You let out a small yelp as he dragged you down to the end, dimly lit, and pushed your back against the wall.

“Belphie?” you asked curiously. But you could tell by the look in his eyes - he neededyou. His eyes flashed blue and you felt yourself overcome with arousal.

“You’re so fucking tempting.” he said to you, moving his lips to your neck as his hands went around your ass, gripping you hard. You let out a quiet moan as he started to suck on your skin, bringing your hips to meet his where you could feel the bulge in his pants. You shouldn’t have gasped because you shouldn’t have been surprised to feel how hard he was for you - but you did and you were. “Do you need me already?” he asked you from your neck as one of his hands dipped under your skirt and between your legs.

“Belphie!” you gasped out as you felt him go under your panties. Belphegor was not someone who liked to waste time - he was rough, quick, passionate. His fingers dipped between your folds to feel your wet core, aching with need for him.

“Mmm, you do. ‘Course you do.” he hummed into your ear, slipping a finger inside of you. You let out a gasp that turned into a moan as he smirked in front of you, bringing his lips down to meet yours. His tongue pushed your lips apart as he started to pump his finger in your hole, knees buckling and getting weak. In another movement, Belphie hoisted you up around his waist, your legs hooking behind him as you pressed back against the wall.

“Belp - Belphie - more!” you begged him against his lips. He let out a chuckle as he added yet another finger and your hands fell between the two of you, trying to work at his pants to pull his cock out. Moans fell off of your lips as he picked up the pace, curving his fingers in and out of you enough to start the boil of pleasure inside you. Belphie let out a grunt when you pulled his cock out of his underwear, taking his fingers out of you, ripping your panties in two, and thrusting his cock inside you so quickly you didn’t get a chance to process what happened.

“Fuck, you’re so ready for me. Ready for me to fuck you against this wall.” Belphie said once he entered you fully, a moan falling off your lips at the feeling of being so full. Once he was in, Belphie made quick work and began immediately pounding into you as fast as he could, taking his lips into yours in an effort to muffle some of your moans. You pulled on his hair as you felt yourself growing tighter, the pleasure re-boiling as the Avatar of Sloth slammed his cock into you.

“Belphie - Belphie!” you cried out, putting your head into his neck as you felt yourself coming to your tipping point. His cock was hitting you in just the right places that made you feel so incredibly full and so incredibly good at the same time.

“Fuck your pussy is always so good for me - always so tempting…” he moaned, biting into your neck. “Wanna feel you come around me. Come for me.” with that order, your walls tightened around him and you screamed into his neck, orgasm crashing over you like a wave. Belphie thrust one more time before he spilled himself inside of you, a roar falling off his lips as he twitched. You whimpered in the aftershocks, and when he gently pulled out and placed you back on your feet.

“I’m tired now.” you said sheepishly. Belphie let out a laugh as he pressed a kiss to your forehead.

“Let’s go home and nap together.”


	13. Caught Masturbating - Beel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe this one is quite delicious - but prepare yourselves for tomorrow. it might be my favorite thing i've wrote _ever!_ as usual, thank you so much for all the support on this - truly it means the world. i'm going through a shit time right now, moving out of state, quitting a job i like, a bout of depression and a quarter life crisis and your comments literally keep me going and make my day. 
> 
> come follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/animealyssa) so we can be friends!

You were laying in Beel's bed, in one of his shorts and your underwear, fast asleep. You had just gotten the lights fucked out of you by Beel, his strong arms around your waist holding you close to him. Beel was wide awake, watching your chest rise and fall as you slept soundly against him. It was hard for him to sleep after sex - his mind would go back to what had just transpired. But he _was_ a little tired, so he supposed he could try to get some sleep.

Pressing a kiss to your head softly, he waited until you were done stirring in your sleep to settle himself in. You were so cute when you slept, especially after a good fuck. You looked so peaceful, yet so exhausted with your hair a mess and face still red from your high. Your body curved into his perfectly, you fit like a glove against him. Your head nuzzled into his chest area perfectly while the rest of you pressed against him comfortably, your ass pressing against his groin and legs following against his.

Beel let out a sigh at his thoughts. Sleeping was the goal, not getting himself _hard_ again - but he could already feel himself getting there. The way you moved against him in your sleep, it pressed your ass directly against his dick. While he knew the move was innocent enough, his dick didn't and it started to grow hard inside of his boxers again. He dug his face into your hair to try to calm himself, to try to sleep, breathing in your scent. That usually worked, but all he could think about at the current moment was how your hair had just looked cascading down your tits as you had rode him.

He let out a moan as his dick twitched in his boxers, now fully erect at the thought of your bouncing tits. That was all it took for him to get hard for you again - but he was in a dilemma: you were asleep and he had pounded into you so much that you were for sure hurting a little, and he didn't want to hurt you more. You had moved in your sleep again against him, a moan falling off his lips into your hair as you ground against his erection.

Maybe if he just thought about something else, it would go away on its own, he thought. He tried to think of anything unrelated to you, but it was nearly no use. Even _food_ wasn't coming to his mind right now, all he could think about was how hot you looked in his t-shirt and how much of your ass he could see poking out from under it. The ass that he loved to press kisses too before he ate you out, the way you moaned for him so lovingly ringing in his ears.

With a grunt, Beel rolled himself onto his back, giving in to his cock. He still had one arm under you, and not wanting to disturb you, kept it there as his free hand went under his boxers and freed his erect cock, precum dripping down the sides of the head from his fantasies of you. He held back a gasp as he pressed his thumb to his tip, smearing the liquid around before he started to stroke himself. Beel bit his lip to hold back his moans as he imagined your fingers wrapped around his cock and not his own.

With a moan that he wasn't able to hold back, he picked up the pace of his hand. The vision of you bouncing on his cock earlier danced in his brain as he started to softly pant, the option of you waking up completely out of his mind as he pictured the way your hips moved on his, his cock disappearing within you with each movement.

" _Fuck_..." Beel moaned quietly, the hand that was under you gripping the sheet tightly. You had started to stir, unknown to Beel. Opening your eyes, you could see the room was dimly lit up, but you could hear the sounds of him behind you. Beel was panting, chasing a release that he didn't know where it was. Smirking to yourself, you sat up. "Baby - you're - awake - " he stammered out, not stopping his movements.

"Do you need help, baby?" you asked him quietly, picking up the hand that was gripping the sheets and bringing it to your chest, allowing for him to tug at your breast. "What got you this hard again?" you asked him again as you straddled his waist gently.

"Thinking of you - your tits bouncing - your ass on my cock - _fuck - "_ he moaned out, movements becoming harsher and harsher. The pain in his cock and his abdomen was unreal - he was so close and you could tell. His grip on your breast almost painful as he let out another cry of pleasure, trying to find his end.

"I'll take care of you, baby." you said to him, you hummed to him. You leaned over and pressed your lips against his head, and only taking the head in your mouth. Tongue swirling over his slit you heard Beel let out a growl as your name fell off his lips. He wasn't going to last another minute - the feeling of himself jerking his own cock and your lips on his sensitive head sending him over.

"I'm gonna cum baby - I'm gonna cum - " he announced to you before harshly jerking himself once more before he roared out your name, white ropes of cum spewing down the back of your throat. You drank up every last drop, pulling off him with a pop. Beel panted, chest moving quickly in time with his breaths as you got off of him, laying back down next to him on the bed and turning him towards you, kissing him on the lips. "Mmm, thank you baby." he said to you against your lips, finally starting to feel tired.

"You're welcome. Next time wake me up." you mumbled as you passed out, Beel following shortly after.


	14. Bondage - Diavolo and Lucifer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [enjoy, sinners](https://twitter.com/animealyssa)

You had gotten more than you had bargained for going to the Prince's castle. He had invited you over for the night - which was not something that was new to you. However, what was new to you was the sight of Lucifer in his bedroom - already naked and looking beyond spent already.

You knew that Diavolo looked for other partners to satisfy his demonic animalistic needs - you just didn't know that they were with Lucifer, someone who you _also_ fucked on the side. This was just something you had never told Lucifer about - that you slept with Diavolo. And you never told Diavolo about Lucifer.

Oh boy, you were going to be in for it tonight.

"There you are my love!" Diavolo boomed, getting up and striding over to you. He was also already bare as he wrapped his arms around you, bringing his lips down to yours to meet in a kiss. He was sweet with it, the faint taste of Lucifer's cum on his lips as you melted into him. You let out a satisfied hum at the taste as he smirked against your lips. "I had to start without you, my love. You know I don't like to hurt you and Lucifer takes it very well." he said, hands going under your shirt and sliding it off.

"She looks confused, Diavolo." Lucifer said, making himself comfortable on a chair in Diavolo's room, spreading his legs. If your mouth didn't start watering at the sight right then and there, you were going crazy. He was hard again already - cock sticking straight up in the air.

"Oh, very. It's too adorable." Diavolo responded, ripping your skirt in two and leaving you in just your bra and panties. "But I think she knows why she's here, hmm?" Diavolo's hand slowly snaking up and groping your breast, a moan falling off your lips.

"Answer him." Lucifer said, who had gotten up and come behind you, pinching your ass. You let out a yelp as Diavolo let out a chuckle. You were sandwiched between the two of them currently - where you dreaming? Surely, you were. Another pinch to your ass from Lucifer told you that you were in fact not dreaming.

"I - I don't - " a moan fell off your lips as Lucifer's fingers slid over your slit, wetness soaking through your panties. " _Fuck_ \- Lucifer - " you whined.

"Yes my dear, it's because you're fucking Lucifer." Diavolo's lips ghosted your ear as Lucifer ripped your panties off. "You're fucking Lucifer behind my back. And you're fucking me behind _his_." Diavolo's knee went between your legs, spreading them as much as he could, his monstrous cock teasing your folds. "Lucky for you, we are _very_ generous demons..." he trailed off, lips going down to your neck.

"You will be _ours_ only by the end of tonight." Lucifer said to you, his hand snaking up your front to your other breast. You let out another moan as you started to feel hot, slick coating Diavolo's cock that was still between your legs, just under your folds. "But first... a lesson needs to be learned."

With that, Lucifer promptly cut your bra down the middle and threw it across the room. He curved your head back to face him, placing his lips on yours and sliding his tongue into your mouth. He walked you backwards slightly and forced your mouth to stay on his while you felt your arms getting tied. The bonds were tight, but not too tight - enough where you could still slightly move them and not lose circulation. You were bound - their little plaything for the night.

Diavolo hiked your legs up around his waist, pressing you back against Lucifer, who's hands had found your nipples. Lucifer began to rub your nipples with his fingers, a moan falling off your lips as your head rested against his shoulder. Seeing an open neck, Diavolo leaned back and bit into you, drawing blood and lapping it up. You arched your back into him in pleasure, a moan coming out of you that echoed off the walls.

"Yes... let him mark you... let him own you..." Lucifer panted into your ear, restraining himself from doing the same. You needed something more from them - you needed them to touch you so bad. Your arms shook against the ropes as you needed more from the demons who were hell bent on taking their time.

"Get the other side of her, Lucifer." Diavolo commanded, coming up for one second before going back down to speak. Lucifer let out a growl as he obeyed, biting into the other side of your neck to leave his mark on you. Diavolo's hand sunk between your legs to start circling your nub, a cry leaving your mouth. Your body felt like it was on fire, between the demons biting your neck and marking you and the way your heat was boiling over, you couldn't help but scream at every touch and pulse through your body. "You're so beautiful with our marks, my love." Diavolo said, continuing to play with your bud.

"Absolutely delicious." Lucifer said, licking his lips clean of the taste of you. The fire in your body dwindled slightly but was still burning slightly as you felt a release creeping up on you thanks to Diavolo. Your mouth hung open on his shoulder, pleasure coursing through your veins.

"Are you gonna be good and come for me? Come on, my love... come for me." Diavolo said to you. As if your body was waiting for permission, you let out a scream of pleasure and came around Diavolo's fingers on your bud, the feeling of something else hard beneath you, leaking your juices onto it. "Good girl - you got Lucifer's cock so nice and wet..." he praised you, pressing a kiss to your lips as you panted for breath.

"Spread your legs nice and wide for us, love..." Lucifer purred into your ear, putting his hands on your thighs to spread you. "Good girl... now you're ready to take us both." Lucifer's tip prodded the entrance of your ass, a moan falling out of your mouth and into Diavolo's.

"Easy, Lucifer... don't break her." Diavolo said to his other lover, putting a hand on his cheek and tilting his head upwards to look at him. Though this was 'punishment' Diavolo was still concerned for you, as he always would be. But seeing Lucifer give a slight nod of his head as he sunk into you more, Diavolo knew you were in good hands. "I've got you my love... you will feel so good." he hummed to you, lining his own cock up with your seeping wet hole.

You couldn't form any thoughts, between the pain of Lucifer in your ass and the pleasure of Diavolo sinking himself into you slowly, you felt like you had died and gone to heaven - no, you had died and gone to Devildom. You were sandwiched between two of the most powerful demons in the realm, getting fucked by both at the same time. When your breathing seemed to even out, they both started thrusting, the pleasure becoming unreal.

“ _Oh_ _fuck!_ ” you cried out before Diavolo captured your lips again, muffling all of your screams of pleasure with his mouth. Lucifer moved his mouth to your jawline to nibble on that while he pounded into your ass, letting out moans of his own as he could feel Diavolo’s cock fucking you through your body. It was tight, oh so tight in both holes - Diavolo was huge and always snug inside your cunt and Lucifer was inside your ass, which had never been fucked before. Tears ran down your cheeks as you started to cry from pleasure, the familiar heat boiling between your legs as you started to tremble around the demons.

“You feel so fucking good, my love.” Lucifer praised you as his pace picked up, thrusting harder then before to try and chase his own release. Diavolo was just about to lose himself as well, slamming his cock inside of you so deep that you were seeing stars as he hit your g-spot, making you scream.

“I’m - _fuck!_ ” you screamed, the feeling of a high creeping up on you as you ripped your lips off of Diavolo’s to start letting out high pitched moans and cries. Finally opening your eyes for the first time in forever, you noticed both of your demon lovers had transformed, sweat on their foreheads as they fucked into you. Diavolo had a hand on one of Lucifer’s horns tightly as he thrust into you.

“Who do you belong to, my love? Tell us who you belong to.” Diavolo said, taking your chin in his hands and forcing you to look at him. His eyes flashed red as he waited for your answer, trying to form a thought as you were dangerously close to release.

“Answer him.” Lucifer said, yanking on a nipple, making you clench around them. The two demons both moaned at the feeling as you screamed.

“You! I belong to you and Lucifer - _fuck I’m gonna come!_ ” you shouted as both demons roared like animals, pounding into you at a brutal pace that _surely_ would impact your ability to walk.

“Come for us, love. Let everyone hear you come for us.” Diavolo said. That was all you needed to hear before you screamed, throat nearly going cry as you felt the fire erupt inside of you. Your wrists strained against the ropes that bound you as your holes clenched over Diavolo and Lucifer’s cocks, orgasm taking over. You arched against their bodies as their names fell off your lips. Lucifer came first after you - letting out another growl as he slammed his hips into your ass one last time before spilling himself inside of you. After that, Diavolo came with a shout, leaning above you to smash his lips to Lucifers as his cock twitched inside of you, spilling his seed deep in your needy cunt that was milking him for all he was worth.

You all stayed like that for a minute or two before you felt their cocks slip out of your holes, a mixture of their cum spilling out of them and onto your thighs. Your head was on Lucifer’s shoulder when you felt the bonds come undone. You almost fell backwards, but Diavolo caught you with a chuckle.

“There, my love. I got you.” he said softly, keeping you in his arms as he laid you backwards in his bed. Lucifer emerged soon after, wet cloth between your legs as Diavolo crawled into his bed next to you. “Are you okay?” Diavolo asked, moving a stray stand of hair out of your face that had fallen in your activities. Lucifer got into bed on the other side of you, mushing you between the two demons once more.

“Yeah, I’m okay.” you said to them, your sense of self finally coming back to you. Your legs definitely hurt and your wrists stung a bit too, but the bites on your neck surprisingly didn’t. You looked down to your wrists and saw two very different marks on each. “Are these… yours?”

“We meant it when we said you were going to be ours.” Lucifer said, taking his in his hand and giving it a light kiss.

“As I said earlier, you’re lucky it was Lucifer that you were with behind my back. Any other demon would have perished.” Diavolo said with a chuckle. You let out a small laugh as Diavolo wrapped his arms around you and Lucifer clutched your hand to his chest, the three of you falling asleep together.


	15. Keeping Quiet - Barbatos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im literally running late to work posting this but enjoy AAHHHH

The Royal Butler was always so busy, that when he had a short break of any kind you took advantage of it. Most of your afternoons and nights were spent at the Prince’s castle in Barbatos’ office until you got tired, where he would promptly walk you back to the House of Lamentation until the next morning. But lately, he was extra busy, meaning if you needed to see him, it had to be sneaky.

“I’m sorry my love, truly.” Barbatos said to you after he had pulled you into a closet outside of Diavolo’s office. His knuckles brushed against your cheek tenderly, eyes soft with affection. He was definitely dedicated to his job, and he was dedicated to you - but everything was still new with the two of you, he was trying to find a balance. Diavolo was starting to catch on to something on with his butler - you heard him talking to Lucifer about it at a student council meeting one day and you had nearly spit out your drink. But, to your surprise, Diavolo said it was good - that Barbatos needed something to get him off of work all the time. Thus, what lead you to come find him today.

You nodded against his hand as he brought his lips down to meet yours in a searing kiss. You opened your mouth to deepen the kiss, to lure in him more. You needed him to want you as much as you wanted him right now, knowing that he would follow through if you got him there. You pressed yourself against his body and he wrapped his arms around you, bringing you in closer - as close as he could get you to him.

Of course, Barbatos knew what you were doing. How could he not? The way you pressed yourself up against him so needily, the way you opened your mouth up for him to access, and the way your hips dipped into his softly. All of the blood was rushing down to his cock the more and more you pressed against him, being able to feel his hardness through his pants.

“So, my love wants to be a tease?” he asked, nipping at your earlobe, making you softly whine. His fingers trailed up inside of your skirt and barely grazed your wet sex, knees beginning to buckle. “Or do you just want my attention?” he asked again, that same soft look in his eyes that he always had.

“I - ” you stuttered, a moan escaping your lips as his fingers dipped between your folds softly. “Want - you, Barbatos - your attention - ” you breathed out staggered as the pleasure started to consume you. He let out a quiet laugh as his lips travelled to your neck, gently biting your soft skin and making you gasp loudly.

“We need to be quiet, my love. Lord Diavolo is right in the next room with Lucifer. Can you do that?” he said to you in a hushed tone. You nodded quickly and bit your lip as two of his fingers entered you, holding back a moan. You leaned your head down into his shoulder to muffle some of your moans - and that must have been good because he picked up the pace of his fingers in you.

“Barb… keep going - please keep going…” you whined to him in his shoulder. He listened to your request as he brought a third finger into the mix, stretching your hole and making you cry into the fabric of his jacket. You felt the pleasure starting to consume you, boiling over between your legs before suddenly you came, clenching around Barbatos’ fingers as he held you steady, biting your lip and muffling your noises in his jacket as you rode out your high.

“You did so good…” he praised you, using his free hand to bring his pants down enough to free his cock from them. He pulled his fingers out of your spent cunt and used them to stroke his member, a small whine coming from your mouth at the sight. “Spread your legs, my love…” he said, assisting you in doing so. His hands went around your ass as you straddled his waist, him pushing you back into the wall. The tip of his cock pressed into your folds gently, a moan coming from the butler’s lips.

“Barb… please…” you pleaded with him. He smiled at you before kissing you quickly, lips dancing together as his member stroked your folds, taking in all of your liquids so that when he slid in, he bottomed out completely. You both let out whines at the feeling, your head going back to its position on his shoulder to stifle your cries.

“You always feel _so good_ … _ngh!_ ” he moaned as he felt you pulse around him when he started to thrust into you. His mouth went into your shoulder and on your neck to keep his moans quiet - but it was nearly no use. Anyone who was walking by could hear the sound of skin slapping skin, they would know what was going on in the closet.

Not being able to moan made the experience all the more erotic as all you could do was tug on his hair harder when he picked up speed, cock finally hitting that spot inside you that had you squirming in his arms. Barbatos let out a muffled growl against your neck at your cunt pulsing around him, a much welcomed reaction that made him thrust into you harder. You were crying into his jacket, panting, a release creeping up on you yet again. You felt yourself start to tighten around him and so did he, pulling himself out of your neck and forcing you to look at him.

“Look at me when you come…” he said to you quietly, taking your tie from your chest and putting it in your mouth for you to bite on. You threw your head back into the wall as you cried out, orgasm crashing over your body as you came again. Barbatos forced you to look back at him again, tears coming down your face as your cunt pulsed, juices spilling out around his cock as he continued to fuck you, chasing his release. “ _Fuck…._ ” he cursed when he finally came, cock twitching as he spilled his release inside of you.

He held you close as you both came down, bringing his lips down to yours sweetly. You kissed for a while, until his cock started to soften and he pulled out. He put you back together before himself, looking at you with adoration.

“Go to my room and wait for me there - I’ll be back shortly. We can lay together until dinner.” he said to you. You nodded as you did what the butler told - but you didn’t miss the way Diavolo had a hint of mischief in his eyes as you walked past him in the hall on the way.

_Oh he so heard._


	16. Double Penetration - Levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will die on the ship of two dick levi 
> 
> tomorrow is my last day of work and then i begin a crazy week of moving out of state - bear with me and forgive me if i fall behind!! thank you for all the support and as usual, come be buddies with me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/animealyssa)

You were the one to thank for getting the otaku to come out of his shell. Once the two of you started dating he was more open to affection, though would still get red, of course. There wasn't anything in the world that could get Levi to stop blushing at your embraces, in both private and in public. He would always think he was unworthy and not deserving of your love, always would immediately get jealous if one of his brothers got too close to you.

Everybody picked up on it - that's how they found out you were dating. Satan would get too close to you and Levi would huff from across the room. Asmo would kiss you on the cheek at the table and you'd be able to hear him crushing the utensils in his hands. The one that finally got him was Mammon putting his arm around you one day. He quite literally let out a growl, causing the brothers to look at him. You rolled your eyes and giggled, going over to sit on his lap and give him a kiss on the cheek. And suddenly, it all made sense to them.

You didn't learn about Levi's.... double endowment, you could say, until a couple months into your relationship. For a while he was all about pleasuring you only and nothing more, even though it would be obvious he was painfully hard. One day you had just about had enough of his shyness when he had seen all of you and then some. You had stuck your hand in his sweatpants and had been surprised to discover not one, but two relatively large and thick dicks. Of course, he was flustered and turned red, trying to think of what to say to you.

“You’ve been holding out on me, babe.” you joked, a blush creeping up on your cheeks as Levi’s face burned even redder than before.

"What - why did you - _oh fuck!_ " he had said, but cut off and started moaning when you began to pump the both of them the way he was pumping into you. Needless to say, your sex like got a little more exciting after that.

But there was something you wanted to try - something that was oh-so tempting in your mind. You just needed to figure out a way to get him to agree to it. For a hot second you considered Ruri-Chan undergarments, but that was too much money so that went right out the window. You settled on just orange, his favorite color, and left it at that.

Teasingly, you snapped a picture of yourself in the mirror before getting dressed and sent it to him, saying you were on your way to him. He wouldn't be able to resist you dressed like that and you knew it. The thought of that made you all the more excited as you trotted down to his room, sweatpants and t-shirt on with your new purchase under it. You'd have to take the reigns, and just hope for the best.

You knocked gently before opening the door, finding him sitting on a beanbag by his aquarium waiting for you. His eyes were wide as he stared down at his phone, not noticing you in the room until you got close to him. You could see on his screen the picture you had just sent him open and you let out an innocent giggle.

"Are - are you trying to kill me or something?!" he asked, bringing you down into his lap and kissing you. You giggled against his lips as he worked to tear your shirt off. "Oh my..." he said, lips moving towards your neck and making you gasp.

Okay, so much for taking the reins. Clearly, your little teasing pictures had done more than you thought they would. With another gasp he brought his hand up to squeeze one of your breasts as you ground against him. He was incredibly hard already, bringing up the perfect opportunity to pitch your idea.

"Levi - wanna - try something new..." you breathed out as now it was his mission to get rid of your sweatpants. He got them down over your ass and off your legs when he raised a brow at you, stopping his next move to look up at you.

"What is it?" he asked. You took a moment to gently remind him how hard he was as you moved closer to him, crotch brushing along his and causing him to moan. "I think you are trying to kill me..." he groaned.

"I wanna try you putting both inside of me.... in both places." you to him. His eyes went wide with desire, and a stroke of hesitance - so you ground against him again for extra motivation - and to remind him again how hard he was. A moan fell off his lips and suddenly you were on the floor, bent and laying on your stomach. “Is that a yes?” you asked him.

“What do you think?” Levi asked, running his hardened cocks along your clothed slit and making you cry out. By _god_ was he so hard, it made your mouth water and your cunt clench at the thought of having both of his dicks inside both of your holes. “Take everything off and wait for me.” he said to you. You didn’t hesitate - not wanting to mess with him. Your sweet boyfriend was gone, you were now facing the Grand Admiral of Hell’s Navy and his desire for you. You slid off your panties and then got rid of the bra, going down onto your knees, waiting for Levi to return.

You felt him behind you as he placed down a bottle of lube on the floor. _Oh thank god._ you thought as you felt him starting to feel up the rest of your body from behind. You felt that he had taken all of his clothes off too and gasped as his hands slowly rose towards your breasts, thumbs rolling over your nipples. You whined at the contact and let out a small pleasured moan at the feeling of his tail rubbing itself over your slit to get you going. You felt yourself starting to feel needy for him already, the tip of his tail circling your nub.

“Levi…” you whined to him, head falling back on his shoulder. He kissed your cheek as his tail kept going, moans falling off your lips like a sweet melody that he wanted to listen to on repeat.

“How long have you wanted both of my cocks inside your holes at the same time?” he asked you huskily. Oh _fuck,_ your cunt clenched and spasmed just at the tone of his voice. Levi knew how to turn you on and it was _this_ \- a surprise from the silent otaku being a dom in bed. You wanted him something bad right now and your cunt was wet enough to show it.

“ _So long_ , Levi… please babe - fill me up.” you begged him pitifully as you felt pleasure boiling between you. He let out a growl, pushing you forward onto all fours once more as he kissed your shoulder blade.

“Of course.” he said to you, moving away slightly to reach the bottle of lube, but tail still playing at your clit. You let out a moan as you felt the tip of his tail graze your entrance, hips bucking back into his as you heard him pumping his cocks, one at a time.

“Fuck Levi, hurry - I’m getting close.” you said to him with a cry. If he didn’t get inside of you now you’d release on his tail and you knew that neither of you wanted that to happen tonight. His tail ripped away from you quickly as you felt his heads line up with your holes.

“Tell me if it hurts, okay?” he asked you. You let out a quick nod as you felt him starting to seethe into you - both holes at the same time. You let out a scream as his tail came down by your hands, allowing you for something to grip on to. It wasn’t overly painful, thanks to the lube, but there was still some discomfort in your ass. “F-f-fuck - so _tight_ \- is this okay?” he asked, breathy moans leaving his mouth.

“Keep going - p-p-please!” you begged him. He pumped himself in again, inserting more of him in, until finally, he was seethed all the way inside of your holes. You were panting for breath, trying to regain your sense of self, but you were feeling so good already and you were filled to the brim. Levi slowly started thrusting himself inside you, moans falling from both of your lips as he set a steady pace to start, head thrown back in bliss. You were trembling already from the pleasure, the boil in your stomach starting to creep back up again. The stimulation from your cunt creeped up to your hole as you whined his name with every thrust. “M-m-more!” you cried out.

Levi obliged as he started to fuck into you harder. He let out a strangled moan of his own at the increase of pace, bringing you up flush to his chest with his tail and biting down into your neck. His thumbs ran themselves over your nipples as you spasmed against him, feeling yourself about to give in to the heat that was rising in your body. You didn’t want it to end - he was hitting you so deep inside your cunt that you were seeing stars and the tightness of him in your ass was making you limp in his arms. You were Levi’s fucktoy right now - he could do anything with you and all you could do was submit.

“Feel so - _fuck_ \- feel so good around me - not gonna - _ngggh_ \- not gonna last….” Levi said. He could feel both of his cocks in your body as they thrust in and out, only prompting him to go faster and faster until his thrusts started to get sloppy - but still quick and hard. He could feel his release at the tip of his cocks - he was so close, so so close and the way you clenched down around him when he slammed against you as hard as he could was driving him insane. “I’m - gonna - I need you - come for me baby, please!” he cried as one of his hands went down to your clit, quickly stroking it to send you over the edge.

“ _Fuck Levi!_ Fuckfuckfuck I’m com - _fuck!_ ” you screamed, throat hurting from the volume as you spasmed around his cocks, release finally hitting you. Your body trembled and arched against him, your vision blurring as your orgasm crashed through your body like a ton of bricks. Levi gave one more thrust before he screamed your name, cocks twitching and emptying himself inside you as he came with your release. He held you close against him as you both came down, sitting back on one of his beanbags and sliding out of you, bringing you down to his lap. He got a cool washcloth and put it between your legs - something else he had prepared before, apparently.

“That was… wow. You’re filthy.” he said to you, holding you close.

“I’m not going to be able to walk for the rest of the night. Guess you’re stuck with me overnight.” you said back to him with a smirk. You saw his eyes flash mischief and knew that it wouldn’t be the end for you two right now.


	17. Humiliation - Satan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is later than usual - i struggled a bit with this chapter. enjoy!

You let out a pleasured whine as Satan’s hand came down over your ass again. You had been a tease to him all day, nearly getting yourself caught by one of his brothers in one of your acts. It was time for you to pay and to start, he tore your clothes off and put you down on all fours, giving you some spanks that echoed loudly on the wall in the library. He was letting his wrath come out to play tonight, the bruises on your ass showing up bright already. It was going to hurt to walk tomorrow, that’s for sure.

“Your ass is such a pretty color now… and you’re so wet.” he said, one of his fingers quickly dipping into your folds to feel your slick. A moan escaped your mouth as you bucked back against him, your neediness for him taking over. “Pathetic.” he scolded, another slap coming down to your asscheek.

“Satan please - I’m sorry!” you said to him, desperate for him to give you some sort of relief for your arousal. You had been needy for him all day - wanting him like crazy, thus the teasing. Spreading your legs for him in class so he could see your slick, brushing your hand over his crotch on ‘accident’ - it was all such a good idea but it made him angry horny. Satan had found you in the library sooner than you thought, attempting to do some homework, and immediately pounced on you, like a predator hunting its prey. It was thrilling, made your arousal boil up even more - but he had other plans.

“I really don’t think you are.” he said, bringing you up to his chest by pulling on your hair. He snaked his arm around your stomach to keep you against him as he brought his lips to your ear. “I am going to humiliate you for humiliating me today.” he said with a growl, his demon form emerging. You felt his tail rake itself around your neck like a collar and a leash - to remind you that he was in control of the situation. He turned you around and pushed you back on the floor so you were laying on your back.

“Spread your legs for me like the little slut you are.” Satan ordered. You quickly obeyed and spread your legs as wide as you could get them, showcasing your wet and needy cunt for him. He let out a feral growl at the sight as he worked to undo his pants, pulling them off his body and discarding them elsewhere. He did the same with the rest of his clothes until he was finally naked, cock free from its confines. A whimper escaped your mouth at the sight of it and Satan rose a brow. You know what he wanted you to do.

“Satan please - I want your cock. Please Satan, I’m so sorry for teasing you earlier I just need your cock inside of me now!” you cried, tears stinging your cheeks at the frustration you felt in your body. He let out a satisfied hum as he pushed his tip barely into your folds, testing the waters. “Satan please fuck me!!” you said again. He lowered himself down to you, keeping his cock right where it was, a devilish smile across his face.

“Such a little whore… it would be my pleasure.” he grumbled darkly. With that, he pushed himself all the way into you in one thrust and started to fuck you. You let out a scream as he pounded into you with no mercy, his tail tightening around your throat the more you moaned for him. “Shut the fuck up you little slut - do you want them to find us? Do you want them to watch you get fucked by me?” he hissed. You shook your head as the pleasure started to take over your body, back arching against the floor as sweat started to pour off your body. “Let them find you - let them see you getting _punished_ by me for being a dirty little slut.” Your nails dug into the floor as he spoke to you, cunt clenching briefly as pulses of pleasure pumped through you with every thrust.

You heard someone calling for you from down the hall, through the closed door and started to panic. Satan could see it in your eyes, causing him to increase his pace even more. His cock was hitting your g-spot at every move and causing you to tremble. He loosened up the grip on your throat with his tail allowing for you to rip a loud cry from your throat. The calls got louder and louder as the pleasure boiled up in your more and more, a release threatening to rip through your body.

“Satan - I - ” you started, feeling an orgasm about to wreck your body.

“Cum for me my little cockslut.” he said to you as his pace quickened, cock hitting your cervix. With that you came with a cry, cunt clenching around him and arching against the floor. He growled again as he released, pulling out and spurting his cum all over your face. You were decorated with his release as the door opened to the library. “Get _out_.” Satan seethed to whichever brother it was that dare interrupt you.

Your face reddened as you heard a screech that sounded similar to Levi. Oh _god_ , Levi had just seen you with his brother’s cum all over your face, naked on the floor for him to see. Tears pricked at your eyelids again at the embarrassment - Levi wasn’t going to be able to look you in the eyes for a while.

“Are you feeling humiliated at the thought of my brother seeing you with my cum on your face? Good.” Satan said to you sadisticly. He pulled out, leaving you still trembling underneath him. You weren’t going to mess with him again any time soon, that’s for sure.


	18. Praise/FemDom - Mammon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is medicore and mammon stans as one i am so sorry i will write a full fic of this when i'm not heavily intoxicated and in the middle of moving

You noticed shortly after you and Mammon got together that he _loved_ being told when he was doing something you liked. He lived off of your praise, it fueled him - he was greedy for it. When he would fuck you he would ask you if he was good for you, how he made you feel. It didn’t take long for you to notice that it only got him on more, especially when you rode him.

So naturally, you wanted to put him under you for a night and praise him.

You couldn’t let him know your plan or he’d try to deny he would actually enjoy it. You were just gonna stroll into his room, get naked, and climb on top of him. That was your plan and you were sticking to it.

Except right now he was on top of you as you made out on his bed, bodies intertwined and already half naked. He let out moans and hums of appreciation as he held you in his arms, bodies hot and arousals spurring. This was not your plan - but he had asked you to cuddle him and you couldn’t say no to that. Then one thing led to another and now you were in this situation.

“Mammon…” you said to him through his kisses, getting his attention. “You’re so good to me…” you breathed. You heard him gasp, face flushing red. Here was your opening. You pushed him on his back and straddled his waist and smirked.

“What are you playin’ at, treasure?” he asked you, breath hitching in his throat as you wiggled your pants off, leaving you in your bra and underwear.

“I want you to be a good boy for me, Mammon. Can you do that?” you asked, running your hand down his chest as he let out a breathy moan. You got closer to his belt and his breathing quickened as he tried to steady his heart rate.

“Y-yes, treasure.” he stuttered as you started to get rid of the belt.

“Good, help me get these off of you.” you said to him. He nodded as he lifted his hips to slide his jeans and underwear off of his body, leaving him completely exposed under you. You took the opportunity to rid the last of your clothes as well, taking one of his hands in yours once you straddled him again, just below his cock. “I want you to do exactly as I say Mammon, okay?” you asked him. He nodded with a gulp as you brought his hand down to your cunt, letting his fingers dip into your folds.

“You like that, baby?” he asked you under him, trying to hide his desire for you and let you do what you wished. You were able to nod quickly before a moan escaped your mouth, encouraging him to circle your nub quicker.

“I wanna sit on your gorgeous face, Mammon…” you said to him, a pleasured whine escaping your lips. You didn’t give him a chance to respond, as if he would object, as you crawled up his body and placed your core over his mouth. With his hands on your hips he brought you down to his lips and you let out a cry.

Mammon’s tongue started their journey at your bud, swirling over it and sucking on it to get you going. Your hips ground into his face as he worked, bolts of pleasure shocking your body as you rode his face. His tongue left your bud to swipe inside all of your folds, licking up any juice that fell out of your core like it was his last meal. He was slow and delicate, savoring your flavor as he went. Finally, Mammon got to your center and used two of his fingers to spread you apart as he put his tongue inside of you.

“Oh _fuck_ Mammon! Yes, that’s my good boy! _Fuck!_ ” you cried. His lips tickled your folds and his moan at your praise vibrated your core, sending shivers up your spine as the pleasure started to boil over. You cried out his name as you came, body trembling as you leaked onto his face, tongue pulsing in and out of you to make sure not a drop was wasted. You gripped his hair as you struggled to sit upright on him. You managed to get yourself off his face as he licked his lips, collapsing on his chest.

“What, worn out already?” he asked you. You scoffed as you caught your breath, Mammon pulling the sheets up over the two of you. “It’s okay treasure, we got all night.” he said to you sweetly, pecking your cheek as you laid together.

“Fuck, you are the absolute best.” you mumbled to him. You heard a grumble raise out of his throat as he laughed. You loved to praise your demon.


	19. Cock Warming - Lucifer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am starting to wear myself out so bear with me pls

Lucifer never stopped working, and it was the most admirable thing about him as well as the most annoying. It was admirable how he worked so hard to provide for his family and for the better of Devildom, but annoying how sometimes it was _so difficult_ to pry him away from his work. Sometimes it would work, but most times you were kicked out of the study and then called back later on when he was less busy.

Today however was slightly different, he had called you into his study after 45 minutes of working. You were confused but didn’t question it - you were unbelievably horny and hoping that maybe, just maybe, he was too. Entering his study, he looked as perfectly put together as he always did.

“Shut the door.” Lucifer told you. You gave him a nod as you did so - not that you were going to leave it open anyway. Neither of you needed his brothers walking in on whatever it was you were about to start doing. Wordlessly, he pushed his chair back from the desk and tapped his leg. You smirked slightly, walking over to him and putting yourself on his leg. Lucifer had other plans as he brought you right up against his crotch, having you straddling his waist and hard cock.

“Lucifer…” you said to him. He didn’t allow you more time to speak as his lips met yours. You let out a moan into his mouth as you frantically went to unbutton his pants and free his cock, his hands going under your long night shirt to rip your panties in half. Lucifer let out a moan as you touched his head and you bucked your hips into his fingers as he teased your folds.

“I _need_ you…” he growled, eyes flashing red as he raised your hips over his cock and seethed you down on him. You let out a moan as you sunk onto his length, Lucifer’s head thrown back in ecstasy at the feeling of some sort of relief. He had been working for 40 minutes when he got hard at the thought of you, unable to concentrate.

Lucifer brought his lips back to yours as he kept your hips still and fucked his up into you. You let out a cry as he filled you completely with every thrust, gripping the back of his hair and head tightly. He was absolutely trashing you right now, pounding relentlessly into your more than willing pussy that was starting to boil with pleasure.

And then he stopped.

You were panting, still trying to gather your thoughts from getting pounded. Lucifer promptly fit you back on his cock, leaning you onto his shoulder, as he moved the chair back close to the desk and continued his work.

“What. The. _Fuck._ ” you spat, angry from getting close to an orgasm just to have it ripped away. The pleasure still sat in you at the feeling of his cock still hitting your walls and leaning on your g-spot, driving you insane. Even worse, every now and then his cock twitched inside of you.

“I have work to do. You’ll stay like this for now - and _no moving._ ” he said to you. You let out a whine as he began to work again. You knew that he wasn’t going to go back on his word, so you tried to get at least your head comfortable on his shoulder and closed your eyes. Maybe you could nod off for a few minutes, or until he was done. Make the time go by faster.

However, the feeling in between your legs was not helping. You were dripping wet down Lucifer’s cock inside of you, the feeling of just wanting _some_ movement overwhelming. You needed him to fuck you badly, pound into you the way that he was doing just a few short minutes before. The thought made your walls pulse and you heard Lucifer let out a growl.

“ _Stop._ ” he all but demanded of you, taking a deep breath before continuing to work. So he was still as aroused as before. What the hell was he trying to do to you then? Death by lack of orgasm?

“Lucifer please - ”

“Enough.” he said. You sighed as you heard pen hitting paper behind you. “Do you know why?” he asked you. Not giving you a chance to answer, he continued. “It is rude to send _pictures_ to someone when you know they are busy. Someone else could have seen them. And those are for my eyes only.”

_The pictures._ Shit, you had forgotten about them. Earlier in the day you had sent Lucifer a few pictures of you in a new set of bra and panties you had gotten in the mail to tease him, knowing that he was at a student council meeting. He hadn’t responded, but it had shown that he had read them, which was enough for you. And now here you were, sitting on his cock while he worked as his form of torture.

“I - I thought you would like them.” you said, trying to feign innocence. Of course he would like them, it’s why you did it in the first place. You _loved_ to tease Lucifer like that - sometimes he did it back. You heard a pen drop and a shuffle of papers before Lucifer dragged your head out of his shoulder, looking at you.

“I never said I didn’t.” he said to you. “Diavolo almost saw them.” his lips went to your throat as he kissed upwards. “My.” A kiss on the jaw. “Eyes.” a kiss on the cheek. “Only.” a kiss on the lips. You let out a moan as you melted your lips into his.

“Please, Lucifer.” The fire was spreading through your body and you were almost afraid that if you didn’t orgasm _now_ you would quite surely die. Having Lucifer’s rock hard large cock in you but not getting pleasured by it was probably the worst form of torture he could have done. Oh you needed him to do something - bad.

“I supposed you’ve learned enough…” he said. With that, he brought your lips to his in an open mouthed kiss as he fucked up into you once more, body trembling on the first movement. You screamed into his mouth, taking your lips off his to moan into the room as his cock pounded into you. Lucifer let out a moan of his own as he stood up and but your back on the desk, throwing your legs over his shoulders as he fucked you. “I want you to _\- fuck -_ I want you to come. Come for _\- fucking -_ me!” he cursed. You didn’t need to be told twice as you came, back arching against his desk as you clenched around him. His name fell off your lips like a song as he thrust into you once more before spilling himself inside of you. His lips met yours once more as he pulled out, panting for breath above you.

“Lu - ” you let out a yelp as he picked you up and threw you over his shoulders. “Lucifer!” you screeched as he walked you out of his study.

“We are not done yet.”


	20. Possessiveness - Mammon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am absolutely not sorry for this. 
> 
> i'm currently going through a bit of a time right now - follow the link [here](https://twitter.com/animealyssa/status/1318586488037265410) to read why and if you can help i'd be so happy considering i am writing these for free (but if you cant i will not be upset obvi)

Mammon always liked to remind you that you were his. You assumed it was his greed - he was greedy for you and only you. Greedy for your love, greedy for your kisses, your smile. He always had his hand in yours or an arm around your body somehow, and even moved your stuff into his room so you were always by his side. You were his and he wasn’t going to let anyone forget it.

It was really noticeable when his brothers would put their arm around you instead, he’d sweep in and get jealous. The other brothers called it possessive, but you just assumed it was just Mammon being himself. However, you were starting to think the brothers were just a _little_ right. Mammon had caught you in Asmo’s room, sitting together on his bed reading some fashion magazine together. This was not something that was rare for you and Asmo, because after all he was _Asmo_ \- stuff like that just happened but he respected his older brother enough to not push it.

Mammon had flipped - demon form and all. Lucifer had to come and console Asmo while you managed to get your demon boyfriend to leave the room without doing anything he would regret.

“What the hell was that?!” you shouted at him once you were alone in his room. HIs demon form was still out and it was very obvious that he was still seething with jealousy and rage, eyes glowing gold as he stared you down. Saying nothing, he walked over to where you stood just beside the bed. Wrapping his arms around you, he brought you to his chest for a kiss, a growl escaping his lips as he did so. His hands gripped your hips tightly, roughly as his lips held you hostage until he pulled apart from you.

“ _Mine._ ” he growled out, voice deep and dark. Oh _fuck_ he was so angry that it made you tremble with excitement, a wetness starting to pool between your legs. “You are _mine_ \- not Asmo’s, or anyone’s.” he said to you now, lips moving to your neck to start biting a hickey into it. To show them all that you were his. There were going to be no doubts when he was done with you tonight.

“Mammon - ”

“I’ll show them. I’ll show them all that you are mine. I’ll leave my mark on ya. You’d like that, wouldn’t ya?” he grumbled as he began a second bite. A whine fell off your lips as you felt him chuckle, one of your hands going to a horn to hold on to while the other grabbed on the base of one of his wings. Mammon let out another growl as you felt him sink his teeth into you, drawing blood and drinking it.

“Mammon, what are you - ” you didn’t get a chance to ask him what was going on before his lips left your neck and met yours again, the taste of your blood - and his? - falling into your mouth. You let out a moan this time as his hands went to your sweats, pulling them and your panties down at the same time. His fingers went between your folds as he seemed to deposit more blood into your mouth, an even exchange between the two of you. Your arousal was spilling on his fingers as he spread the slick all over your core, a fire starting to build within you.

Suddenly your skin felt hot - like _burning_ hot. You pulled away for Mammon to take your shirt and bra off of you before he went back to whatever it was he was doing to your mouth. The fire started to hurt and you began to whine into his mouth. Mammon put you onto the bed on your back and undid his pants, getting himself naked while you laid there, wet and weeping for him.

“Mammon - what - it hurts - ” you cried, not sure what was worse: the burning between your legs for him after he rubbed you or the burning of your entire body at whatever the fuck he did to you.

“Don’t worry, treasure. It will go away soon - and none of them will dare touch what’s mine again.” he said, kissing you again as you felt his cock prod your entrance softly, sinking himself into you slowly. You let out a cry of both pleasure and pain as he started to thrust into you quickly. His lips stayed against yours the whole time as your hands went back to their places on his horn and the base of his wing, only prompting him to thrust faster.

Meanwhile, his hand was on your chest, right above where your heart would be. He started whispering something into your mouth and his hand started to burn on your chest. You were overwhelmed, overstimulated as you felt your eyes roll back into your head - nearly blacking out at the feelings. Your chest was on fire, burning, and you felt a release pooling between your legs. You started to pant, panic brewing in your chest as the emotions started to get too much. You didn’t know what to feel - pain and terrified at the burning on your chest or pleasure from his cock between your legs.

“Look at me - treasure, _look at me_.” Mammon said, using his other hand to force you to look at him. Your tear stained face looked at him - his eyes glowing gold with desire for you. But somehow, looking at your Mammon made everything better. “You’re mine now. And I will take care of ya, always.” he declared. With that, he brought his lips back to yours, somehow numbing the burning on your chest as his hips thrust into yours, now focusing on getting you to the edge.

“Mammon…” you whimpered into his mouth. He shushed you quiet as he moved your hips upwards towards his, throwing your legs over his shoulders, the new angle allowing him to plow into you as deep as he could fit, hitting your g-spot at every thrust and making you see stars. Your back arched into him as you moaned his name, only encouraging him more. You were about to come, you could feel it creeping up on you as your body began to tremble under his, your moans and cries getting louder and louder.

“Come for me, treasure - tell them who ya belong too.” Mammon said with a moan of his own, feeling you tighten around his cock. He wasn’t going to last much longer either.

“Mammon - _fuck Mammon!_ ” you screamed as you felt yourself clench around his cock, orgasm taking over your body. You trembled around him as you let out cries of his name, spurring him on more to a release of his own. Mammon’s cock twitched inside of you as he kissed you again, his own moans and growls mixing with yours as you came together.

You were the first to break the kiss, your head hitting the pillow as you panted for breath. Your body ached, felt limp and numb as he pulled out of you, collapsing on the bed next to you. His demon form went away and it was just the two of you laying there until he suddenly picked you up, bringing you to the connected bathroom.

“See that?” he asked you. You turned to the mirror and gasped, seeing a fresh mark on your chest, right where his hand was. You knew what it was - it was his mark. He marked you. “You are _mine_ \- and everybody else better keep that in mind now. There ain’t gonna be any confusion.” he said you, placing a kiss on your temple as he started toe shower for the two of you.

“… possessive…” you mumbled with a smirk. His eyes flashed to you in the mirror before a growl escaped his lips. He walked back over to you and placed his hands on your ass, turning you to face him.

“Damn fuckin’ right.”


	21. Breeding Kink - Diavolo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am absolutely not sorry for how feral diavolo got in this 
> 
> also if you're enjoying this please consider a tip - you can see the whole story on this tweet [here](https://twitter.com/animealyssa/status/1318586488037265410) but basically i am struggling and unemployed and moving and stressed ahahaha 
> 
> enjoy and pls drink some water before this

The Prince of Devildom swept you off your feet immediately after your transformation into a demon. He had admitted to keeping his distance while you were still human but once you were a demon all bets were off - immediately you became his. You were moved into the castle and your relationship became that of pretty much a marriage, without the commitment (yet). He doted on your every need and have Barbatos get whatever you asked for, though you insisted that you weren’t helpless.

After his latest birthday however, you noticed a small change in him. Diavolo was quite a touchy partner to begin with as he loved to tease you and was an all around goof to begin with, but his touches were just…. different. When putting his arms around you, his hand would land over your abdomen, when finishing during sex he’d keep himself in you for longer than normal, would angle your hips upwards more than he should.

“Barbatos, is there something on Diavolo’s mind that I don’t know about? Maybe something he doesn’t want to bring up to me yet?” you asked the butler one afternoon. You were sitting outside in the garden with him having a cup of tea together while Diavolo was in a student council meeting at RAD.

“There are always a lot of things on the Young Prince’s mind that you are not aware about. But, there is something that he has confided in me about as of late.” Barbatos said to you. You rose a brow at the butler who just chuckled at your curiosity. “While it is not my place to say exactly, I would ask him what he wants for your future.”

Ever loyal to his Master, that was all he said before he received a call from the Prince himself, beckoning him to the academy. With a sigh you went back inside, trying to occupy yourself for the rest of the evening. You were in the middle of reading a new book you had borrowed from Satan when you felt an arm snake around your waist and pulled you backwards.

“Hello my love.” Diavolo said to you from behind, placing a kiss to your cheek. You let out a giggle as you closed your book, turning around to face him. “I want you to get ready - we’re going to go out for dinner tonight. Just you and me.” your prince said to you, placing a kiss on your lips.

“What’s the occasion?” you asked him curiously. Did Barbatos snitch? Of course he probably did - he liked to give warning to Diavolo about the things you asked him about you had discovered.

“There isn’t one - I just want to show you how much I love you.” he said, kissing you again. Your heart fluttered in your chest as he let you go to change. Currently you were in just a pair of leggings and a sweater and if you knew your Prince - you were going to the fanciest restaurant in Devildom. You found a simple black dress in your closet and put that one, finding matching shoes before quickly touching up your hair and exiting the closet, going back out into the bedroom. Diavolo was waiting for you, having changed out of his uniform jacket and replacing it with a suit jacket instead.

“Beautiful as always.” he said once he saw you, taking your hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it. Your stomach filled with butterflies as he led you out of the castle and into the night, walking with you hand-in-hand (Barbatos followed a distance behind, as always).

When you got there you were placed in a private room, just the two of you as the wine started pouring. You remembered your conversation with Barbatos earlier and debated bringing it up tonight, but every time you thought you had a chance a waiter came in and delivered food, poured more drinks, or something. Even though they paid no mind to what was actually being said, you couldn’t help but feel nervous to bring it up. However, after the food was all eaten and bill paid, the two of you sat finally actually _alone_ in the room and Diavolo was the one to speak seriously first.

“Barbatos told me earlier that you were worried about me, my love.” Diavolo said, hand squeezing yours gently that was extended across the table. You let out a small sigh - of course Barbatos brought it up.

“I did… you just seem like you have something on your mind. About us. He told me to ask about the future.” you said to him, using your free hand to finish off the glass you had next to you. He let out a light chuckle but then his face changed to seriousness.

“That is a very clever way of putting it, Barbatos is smart. Well, he is not wrong. I have been thinking about one aspect of our future. It is already common knowledge that you are going to be my Queen, so do not worry about that.” he said, thoughts trailing off and gaze leaving your eyes.

“I’m not worried about that… Dia, tell me what’s on your mind. Please.” you asked him. His eyes flickered back over to you as he chuckled.

“Look at me, Prince of Devildom. Can’t even talk to you properly.” he said with a laugh. You lightly laughed too as he seemed to relax. “I have been thinking… of maybe starting to consider an heir.” _Oh._ Suddenly everything made a hell of a lot more sense in your brain. The touches, the sex - it all clicked in your brain in an instant. You were puzzled why he didn’t just say that to you in the first place, but the redness on his cheeks told you everything. He thought you’d say no - not until you were his Queen, which is only going to happen when he gets crowned King.

“Do you want to start… actually trying?” you asked him cautiously. You knew the answer was yes, but you wanted to see what his response was first.

“I would love too - but my love, I want to know what you honestly think.” he said back to you. You took a minute to think, averting your gaze from him for a moment. It was something that naturally had been brought up once at the beginning of your serious relationship, but never again. It was important to him then that you knew that would be a requirement in the future and you stuck around - why was he asking for your consent now?

“Dia - when we first got together, you told me that long-term I would have to have your children. Remember I told you back that I would have them happily? That hasn’t changed.” you reminded him. The Demon Prince stood up, going over to your side and wrapping his arms around your waist, bringing you in for a kiss. He tasted like Demonus and Lust, golden eyes glowing as he pulled back from you. _He wanted you._

“Then let’s go to bed.” he said, voice low and dark. He kissed you quickly again before getting you out of the restaurant, giving Barbatos a quick nod in the doorway. Barbatos nodded back as a white light consumed you and then suddenly, you were back in your bedroom.

_Oh those bastards, they planned this -_

Your thoughts were cut off once Diavolo’s lips made themselves at home on your neck, a moan escaping your lips. You raked your hands through his hair as you were pushed back against a bedpost. You spread your legs and raised one over his hip that one of his hands caught and held in place as your hips bucked into his waist, feeling his hardened cock through his pants already. Diavolo let out a growl as his demon form started to come through, pulling back to look at you.

“Tell me that you want me to fill you - to breed you - to have my heir.” he grumbled as he tore your dress in half off your body, your hands fumbling with his shirt. You let out a moan as his hips bucked into your wet core teasingly, reminding you that he needed an answer.

“ _Fuck_ please fill me up with your cum - I want to have your children - oh my Prince…” you breathed as you had finally gotten tired of unbuttoning his shirt and decided to rip it off, buttons flying across the room.

“ _Good._ ” he growled, tossing you backwards onto your bed as he fumbled with his pants. You got back up to give him an assist and brought your lips to his, the both of you moaning in unison as your lips met. You got his pants and boxers off his body and finally his cock was free, wrapping your hand around his head and giving him a stroke. A demonic roar signaled to you that he was now in his demon form, his grip on you getting tight enough to bruise, triggering your own form.

“ **Spread your legs.** ” he ordered you against your mouth, taking your hand off his cock. You let out a growl as you obeyed, arousal controlling your body as your legs went around his waist, his hand and arm extending across your ass keeping you close to him. His other hand was on his cock, running it through your wet folds to coat it. “You’re so ready to be bred… **my Queen** …”

You let out a pleasured cry as you felt his cock start to sink into your needy, wet hole. Even when he was in his demon form and absolutely feral for you, he was careful sinking into you as his cock easily was larger than the normal size - double of anyone you had ever been with. Diavolo collapsed the two of you backwards onto your bed as your wings fluttered with pleasure, throwing your legs over his shoulders and bringing your hips upwards to meet his as he began to fuck into you.

“F-fuck Dia - _oh fuck -_ ” you moaned out as his cock hit that sweet spot inside of you at every thrust and you _swore_ he was only getting harder inside of you and somehow deeper with every slap of his hips. He was growling like a demon in heat at every move, roars escaping him every time you would clench down around him. Eventually your hands found their way to his horns, making him let out a loud moan into the room atthe sensation.

“ **Fuck, my cum is gonna go so deep inside of you - gonna breed my fucking heir…** ” Diavolo was feral, rough, unforgiving as he fucked you. You felt yourself about to come undone around him as your body trembled under him, back arching against your bed and wings spasming behind you signaling a release coming. “Come for me - **come for your Prince**.”

“F-f-fuck-k-k - Diavolo!” you screamed as your cunt clenched his still pounding and hard cock as you came. You were shameless with your screams, your Prince’s name falling off your lips with every other moan that left your body. You shook as your high absolutely crashed you and Diavolo’s thrusts started to get sloppy as he moaned nonsense into the room.

“ **Take my fucking cum, take it all - _fuck!_** ” he cursed, letting out another demonic roar as his release spilled inside of you. You felt it - you felt his cock throbbing as his cum filled your insides, his body completely flush against you so that not a single drop would be wasted. You let out a moan at the sensation as he pulsed, emptying himself.

“Dia…” you breathed to him, feeling him still going.

“I - _fuck_ \- still - cumming - ” he moaned, keeping your hips upwards against his as his chest came down to meet yours. His head landed on your chest as you ran your fingers through his hair, his moans falling into your breasts as he continued to pulse inside of you.

“Fill me, Dia… all the way…” you said to him softly as his moans mixed with his pants, body tensing as another release seemed to wreck him at the command. Eventually, his demon form faded and the pulsing slowed inside of you.

“My love - I don’t know what came over me…” he said to you as he finally pulled out minutes later, your core beginning to leak a mixture of liquids. Considering a normal load of his seeped out of you regularly, you weren’t surprised that _two_ of his was making a mess. “Are you okay?” he asked, concern in his eyes.

“It’s okay, Dia. You might have to carry me to the bathroom… and back to bed.” you said with a giggle. He let out a laugh as well, leaning down to kiss you. “I think if every attempt is like that, I’ll be pregnant quicker than we think.” you said to him honestly, stroking his face. Diavolo beamed above you and chuckled.

“Oh my love, that is the goal.”


	22. Sexting - Levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much everyone for your patience with this - its currently 7am and i'm somewhere in virginia on the train home for my move. i am exhausted and havent slept in 24 hours but i did manage to write 2 chapters so i'll double post today before i end up falling behind (again)
> 
> formatting will be pretty and fixed tomorrow or something thank you so much for your support as well!!

You were hopelessly bored in your room. Levi was forced into a student council meeting, leaving you alone in the house to your thoughts. Unfortunately, your thoughts floated back to the mind-blowing sex the two of you had the night before and you had gone and made yourself horny. You thought about solo getting yourself off, but then thought of a better idea, and something you had wanted to try with your Otaku. The only problem is, he would for sure be pissed because he was in the middle of a meeting and you wanted to sext him.

Oh well, you thought. You were only dressed in a pair of boy shorts and a tight t-shirt with no bra on underneath when you went over to your mirror, slightly lifting the shirt to expose your stomach as you took a picture to send to your boyfriend.

**Attachment: 1 Image**

**Can’t wait for you to get home, baby.**

You sent the image and went back on your bed, laying down on your back as you awaited his response. You knew he was looking at his phone - he had been sending you messages the entire night of how bored he was. Almost immediately your phone dinged with a new message from Levi.

_What are you doing?!_

_Are you trying to kill me??_

_Damn it, baby - now I’m hard._

You giggled at his response, a satisfied sigh leaving your lips at the thought of him being hard for you. You shimmied your boy shorts off your body as you laid back on your bed and spread your legs, sinking your fingers between your folds. You were already wet, using your fingers to spread your slick around the rest of your core. You used your free hand to send a text to Levi, tempting him.

**You’re hard? God, that makes me wet…**

You thought of him palming himself through his pants under the table, trying to sneakily get some relief while his brothers were next to him, plus Lord Diavolo. The thought spurred you on as you let a moan escape your mouth, dipping one of your fingers into your aching hole. It was nothing like Levi's cocks, but it would do for now. Your phone pinged again as you looked down to see what he responded with.

_Are you touching yourself?_

_Show me if you are._

Levi was lewd when he wanted to be. You let out a shaky giggle as you angled your phone so that in the picture he was able to see just how wet you were and one of your fingers inside of you.

**Attachment: 1 Image**

**Show me yours.**

**Fuck Levi, it feels so good... not as good as you though**.

You moaned as you put a second finger inside of you, letting your thumb circle your bud at the same time. Levi loved to touch your clit while he you watched anime together, challenging you to be as quiet as possible so you could still hear the show. Making you squirm was something that he adored and the thought of it being his finger teasing you right now, or even his tail, made your cunt clench.

_Attachment: 1 Image_

_You have no idea how badly how hard it is to not touch myself with you._

_What are you thinking of?_

Levi had sent you a picture of the quite noticeable massive bulge in his jeans. A moan left your mouth as you fumbled to respond, pleasure overtaking you at the thought of Levi palming himself under the table, the thought of him touching himself in public with you.

**I'm thinking of your cocks inside me, your fingers in my clit... fuck Levi I'm so close**.

You let out a moan as you felt yourself start to tip over, watching as Levi typed back to you quickly.

_Come babe, come all over yourself._

A moan ripped from your thought as you came around yourself, juices flowing down your fingers and onto your thighs as you twitched on your bed, relief finally hitting you after getting yourself pent up. You were panting for breath as you were about to type back to Levi when the door to your room flung open. You let out a shriek as it immediately slammed shut, lock clicking into place as you sat up. Levi panted as he looked at you, eyes wide and glowing as he started to unzip his jeans as he walked over to your bed.

"L-Levi?!" you got no answer from the clearly flustered otaku as he pounced on you.


	23. Face Riding - Asmo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thats all i got for now - thank you so much for your support on this and be sure to check out my other works, follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/animealyssa) and there you can be my friend and also find my tip link! 
> 
> todays (the 24) will be up..... eventually. hooray for a 10 hour drive home!

There was nothing more you wanted to do than to ride Asmodeus' face. The Avatar of Lust was tempting, willing to do anything to pleasure you - but most times that found you on the bottom of things. But once - just once - you wanted him giving you head as you rode his tongue. There was no problem with him saying no, he would never deny you that, the issue was your own shyness. The thought was ridiculous considering you were fucking the demon in Devildom who has probably done everything and anything you can think of in terms of the bedroom.

You made sure to shave extra good that morning, exfoliating to be extra safe. You had just gotten a new pink pair of panties and bra in that you knew he would just about die over and dressed yourself in that, sliding a t shirt and shorts on as you made way to his room. You had told him you had something to show him earlier to get things going and you hoped you would be able to tell him what you wanted.

You heard him tell you to come in from the other side of his door and walked in, locking the door behind you. Asmo was sitting on his bed in a robe and underwear, scrolling on his D.D.D to wait for you. He always took your breath away when you saw him, hardly able to grasp the concept that out of everyone you managed to capture his attention.

"Hello my dear!" Asmo said happily, getting up to meet you at the door. He greeted you with a kiss as always, tasting his caramel chapstick on his lips as his hands immediately went under your clothing.

"Ever impatient." you mumbled against him. He hummed in agreement as his finger tips danced up your skin. "Go lay down on the bed and I'll show you."

"Ooh, a show just for me?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. You let out a giggle as he obeyed, laying back on his bed for you. Taking a deep breath you walked closer to the bed. Your hands went to the hem of your shirt as you pulled it off your body, a moan falling from Asmo's mouth already. The set was 75% sheer, barely hiding anything and satin and Asmo was in love with it. Next went your shorts as you shimmied those off and walked to the bedside. "Oh my... you are stunning." his eyes glowed as he went to take off his underwear, but you stopped his hand.

"I... want to try something." you said to him, finger tips going under the elastic of the panties.

"Oh? Do continue..." he said to you, eyes glued to your fingers on your waistline. You quickly took another deep breath and lowered the panties down, kicking them on the floor as you jumped on the bed, straddling his chest. He rose a brow at you but his gaze went between your legs, seeing your arousal spread across your folds.

"I want to ride your face." you said to him. At first, he almost looked surprised, but soon after his hands were on your hips, practically dragging you up to his mouth as he let out a growl.

"Oh baby, of course you can." Asmo said back to you. With his help you lined up with his mouth as you lowered your hips down. Asmo licked a stripe up your center and you cried out as he let out a satisfied hum at the response. He must have thought that was an approval as after that he dove in. He encouraged you to thrust your hips as he slowly guided you while his tongue carefully dipped between all your folds, moans loud and lewd as his lips sucked on you.

"Fuck Asmo - oh fuck do that again!" you said to him as he had moved his attention to your bud, tongue swirling over the top of it as his lips sucked. He hummed again, vibrations sending shocks through your body and causing another moan to fall from your lips. He knew all the right things to do when it came to your body as you felt yourself creeping towards a release. You didn't want it to be over so soon, not at all.

But as your hands flew down to his hair and your thrusts increased, you knew you were done for. One more suck on your bud and you were sent over the edge, coming on Asmo's face as you cried his name out. He moaned into your cunt as he licked up your juices as you spasmed above him. You were panting for breath when he rose your hips off his face and helped you lay down next to him.

"Was that satisfactory?" he asked, lips starting to trail their way up your body.

"More than." you breathed out. He chuckled as he got to your lips, leaving a kiss there that tasted like you.

"Good. Now lay there like a good girl for me and I'll make you feel even better."

There was no way you weren't going to oblige to that


	24. Sensory Deprivation - Lucifer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall i'm so sorry this is so short and took so long - i finally finished moving and all that and i'm trying to get my life in order. please consider giving me a tip or something [here](https://ko-fi.com/alyssamichelle) if you enjoyed this or my writing - i am trying to go to school but i owe my old school money and my account is overdrawn. 
> 
> i am working so hard to catch up but everything will be done - i WILL finish it!

Lucifer watched you strip for him like an animal observing its prey. Well, sometimes it was almost like the same thing with him. His dark red eyes followed your every move as he watched you slowly take off your clothes, a growl leaving his lips as you paused at your underwear to look at him.

"It would be in your best interest to not tempt me and keep going." he all but snarled at you. You let out a giggle as you walked over to him, pulling your panties down before straddling his lap. His hands went to your hips as you undid your bra, letting it fall off you before tossing it to the side. His lips went to your neck as he kissed and sucked a bite into you, a moan falling from your lips seeming to satisfy him.

"Delicious." he said to you. Lucifer picked you up from his lap and put you on his bed. Your cunt clenched in excitement for what was to come next as you watched him dip into his night table, pulling out the satin black blind fold. Your Lucifer was a sadist and enjoyed depriving you of your senses, vision especially. It excited you as well, not knowing where he was around you and what part of your body he was going to attack next.

“You know the rules.” he added. Lay there and let him take control, don’t touch the blind fold. You nodded in response as he placed the material around your eyes, taking away your vision as he tied it gently behind your head, but also tightly. You gave another small nod to him as his hands went to your chest, pushing you backwards and onto the sheets. “Safe word?” he asked you from somewhere beside you.

“Rose.” you told him. You were never afraid of him hurting you, and he knew his limits, but sometimes you could feel an anxiety creep up on you for not having your vision for too long. The safe word was mostly for when that started to creep in.

You let out a gasp as Lucifer’s lips went to your throat, licking and kissing up the area until he hit your jawline. Once he was on your jawline, he nipped at you, teeth gently grazing your skin. You nearly didn’t feel his fingers on the inside of your thigh and let out a gasp when he dipped them into your folds.

“So wet for me, my little pet.” Lucifer hummed to you. You felt his breath on your neck again as two of his long fingers slipped into your cunt and slowly began to pump you, his other hand going down to your nipple to roll it between his thumbs. You let out a moan as your back arched against the mattress, Lucifer letting out a satisfied hum at your motions.

“Mm - Lucifer!” you moaned out as he brought his mouth down to your opposite nipple and started to suck. You nearly jumped at every motion - not being able to see where he was going was exciting but also terrifying. His tongue swirled over your peak as his fingers continued to pump in and out of you, a fire beginning to build in your core. “C-close - ” you stuttered out.

“Come for me.” he said against your nipple. Your body obeyed his command and came, your cunt spasming around Lucifer’s fingers that kept fucking you through your orgasm. You panted for breath as you came down, fingers exiting your body as well as the rest of his body. He kept you laying on your back still as you came back down, trying to catch your breath.

Vaguely, you heard him unzipping his pants and a shuffle of clothing. You imagined that he was taking his clothes off and pulling his hard cock out of his pants right now, making you tremble at the thought. You jumped as Lucifer turned you onto your stomach, letting out a yelp at the process.

“I can’t wait to devour you…” he said darkly. You felt his claws on your hips as he picked your ass up and put it in the air, signaling that he had transformed into his demon form. You felt a sting on your ass and let out a loud cry, your fists clenching the bedsheets as you felt Lucifer’s cock line up with your entrance, head going through your folds and coating itself with your wetness. “I can’t wait to devour you…”

With that Lucifer slid his cock into you and began to fuck you. His pace was even, fast, ruthless. He enjoyed seeing you deprived of one of your senses, squirming under him as he fucked you the way he liked to. You let out a moan as the head of his cock hit your g-spot and Lucifer let out a growl, feeling your cunt clench around his length. You felt your core heating up again as he continued to pound into you, moans leaving your mouth with every thrust.

“Lu-Lucifer - please - ” you moaned out as Lucifer let out a growl. You were just about to tip over the edge and needed a little bit more from him. Somehow Lucifer always knew when, as his thumb came down to circle your clit.

“F-fuck - feel so good - come…” Lucifer commanded. Your body obeyed again as you cried out, cunt clenching down around his cock as you came. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as you trembled under him. Lucifer thrust into you once or twice more before he spilled himself inside of you with a roar, collapsing himself on top of you while he emptied himself.

He gently took the blindfold off of your eyes and turned you back over, bringing the blankets up to you while you fell asleep.


	25. Pegging - Mammon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mammon's gettin pegged and this was my first time writing something like this so pls be nice
> 
> thank you for all the support in comments, kudos, [ko-fi's](https://ko-fi.com/alyssamichelle) \- it truly means the world. ya girl is now employed (part time at least) and applied for school so fingers crossed life starts to look up!

You enjoyed being in control and Mammon was willing to let you have it. He loved it when you rode him and told him what to do, when you told him just how you wanted him. He was good for you, willing to try anything you wanted (with convincing). He loved to see you in control of the both of you and you loved controlling him - it made you feel powerful to be in control of one of the most powerful demons in the realm.

You and Mammon were currently on his bed, making out as his hands rode up your body. His lips were dancing against yours as you let out quiet moans to each other, his touches gentle, yet hungry. Yours were around his neck, playing with the strands of his hair that were on the nape.

“You’re so fuckin’ perfect, treasure…” Mammon spoke against your lips, a hand running through your hair as he admired you. Your heart always fluttered when he spoke sweetly to you like that, making you blush. The Avatar of Greed was an unsuspecting sweetheart, greedy for all these sweet moments between the two of you. But you knew he loved the compliments back as much as he loved giving them out to you.

“So are you, Mammon.” you said back to him, running your hands through his hair now. He kissed you again and let out a moan into your mouth as the heat began to rise up in both of your bodies, temperatures rising around you. His hands went under your shirt and to your bra, hand going over a cup and making you gasp. “I thought today was my day…” you said with a laugh.

“It is - ya know I just can’t help myself.” he said to you with a smirk. You let out another laugh at him as you rolled him onto his back, positioning you on top of him. “Fuck you’re beautiful.” he breathed out as you worked to get his shirt off of him. Within minutes, the both of you were naked and teasing each other, panting for breath as the tension rose.

Your mouth was on Mammon’s neck currently as he held you close to him, erect cock pressing against your bodies as he let out moans. Your fingers rolled over his nipples as you felt his cock twitch between you. A satisfied hum left your lips as you kissed up to his mouth, knocking the breath out of him as you locked lips once more. He let out a whimper as you rocked against him, needing more.

“You’re killin’ me, treasure.” he breathed out, head dipping into your neck as he moaned your name. He was using every ounce of self control to not take over right now and just get what he wants, but it was your day to lead - and he was a demon of his word when it came to you.

“I haven’t even gotten the strap yet.” you said to him with a giggle. The first time you had brought it out, he was hesitant - but now he was hesitant to admit that he _loved_ taking it from you. You could tell by the way he moaned below you and the way his body twitched, the way his face flushed. It was apart of seeing you in control of a situation that got him off.

“Fuck, treasure…” he breathed out your hand had fallen to his cock, giving him a gentle stroke. His head hung back at that moment in bliss, pleasure starting to consume him.

“Why don’t you turn over for me so we can get started?” you asked of him, hand reaching down to stroke his cock gently before you stood up and got off his lap. He let out a moan as he obeyed, eyes following you as you went into his things and got the strap and the bottle of lube. Securing the strap around your waist, you made sure it was tight enough around you to not fall off. Once you were comfortable enough with that, you loaded it up with lube to make sure that Mammon was as comfortable as he possibly could be.

You had to admit that at first, you were hesitant about the idea of it, but a couple of pep talks from Asmo changed your mind and now pegging your boyfriend was your favorite activity. It made you feel powerful to see him below you, begging for more.

“Let me know if it’s too much.” you said as you got behind him, putting a hand over his on the bed. Mammon let out a nod that turned into a strangled moan as you sunk into him slowly. You knew that you didn’t have to be gentle with him - he was a demon after all and could handle a lot - but you liked to be at first. His hand intertwined with yours that was on top of his as you set a pace, keeping one hand with his and the other on his back for support.

“S-shit - treasure - fuck - ” Mammon stuttered out, face turning red as he was already panting for breath, trying to hold in his loud moans but allowing small whimpers to escape his lips. Of course, you started to get aroused at the sounds of his moans, cunt dripping wet and aching with your own need - but he would pay you back afterwards. He always did.

“I love doing this to you… seeing you submit to me… a human.” you breathed out to him, trying to remember to breathe yourself as you quickened your pace, your hips meeting his body harder than before. A loud moan escaped his lips as you felt him started too tense below you. He was close, so so close.

“F-fuck treasure - you’re gonna make me - ” he let out a moan as your hand that was on his shoulder went and started to jerk his cock. It twitched in your hand as you pumped him, feeling his body start to squirm and tremble under you. Mammon let out one more loud moan before he came in your palm, jerking himself into you as you fucked into him, before you pulled out and he collapsed limply under you.

He rolled over onto his back as you licked his cum off of your palm, taking off the strap in the process and tossing it on the floor. You got onto the bed next to him and peppered kisses up his neck to his cheek as he caught his breath. Finally, when he seemed to have gathered strength, he put his arms around you and kissed you.

“Fuck, treasure… you drive me crazy.” he mumbled against your lips.

“Mmm, but you enjoy it. Now, you owe me.” you said to him. He gave you a shit-eating grin as he worked his way down your body, keeping up his end of the deal.


	26. Dirty Talking - Simeon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will absolutely admit: i'm hitting burn out. but like, partial burn out. anyways, i'm gonna do OBEYMEmber and you can see the list of days and prompts over on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/animealyssa/status/1321985816613294080). 
> 
> enjoy this, it sucks.

You were thankful when Simeon agreed to give you an assist on some Devildom History assignments and to help you study for the exam. You weren’t the best at remembering facts, and upon admitting that the angel agreed to help you at Purgatory Hall after classes. You were slightly nervous, as you weren’t close to the angel really at all, but felt an attraction to him. There was something about him, maybe how angelic he was, that made your pussy wet whenever you saw him. God did you ever feel like a whore when you touched yourself thinking of him.

Simeon had escorted you to Purgatory Hall after classes were well over, along with Luke, and the three of you had done assignments and studied all afternoon and well into nighttime. Soon after you were done he got Luke into bed (the smaller angel insisted he didn’t need help, but you and Simeon both knew that was not the case), but told you to stick around for extra help and that if worst came to worst, you could sleep in his bed and he would take the couch. You were able to send a quick text to the demons you lived with before Simeon came back out from Luke’s room and into his, flashing you a smile.

“Luke was embarrassed that you had to see him get put to bed.” he said with a laugh, sitting down next to you once more. You gave him a giggle back, imaging that conversation in your head. “He forgets that he is still young, sometimes. Even though he is thousands of years old, he is young in comparison to myself and Lucifer.”

“I think it’s great he has you to look out for him and take care of him like that.” you said to the angel with a smile. Were you imagining things, or did Simeon move closer to you while he was talking? You couldn’t tell until you looked past him and saw his stuff long abandoned back where he had been sitting. You swallowed deeply as you pressed your thighs together firmly, trying to even your breathing. His eyes were shimmering in the dimly lit room as he was now nearly against you. “Simeon…” you said slowly, unsure how to act.

“You know, when I first met you, I was worried.” he started, finger tips falling on top of your hand. You sucked a breath in as his proximity to you now was even closer. “I wasn’t worried for you - I was worried for me. And my purity… angels do have a reputation to uphold.” he said with a laugh.

“I - what?” you stuttered out. He was afraid you were going to make him unpure? That didn’t make any sense, considering you had hardly hung out at all before this.

“But, I concluded that I have lived far too long to not enjoy myself. Especially when my celestial magic tells me that you are the same way as me, so tell me: when did you start touching yourself at night to the thought of me?” he asked you. You let out a gasp as he brought you flush against him, lips down by your ear.

“I - ” His magic sold you out. There was almost no point in lying and you were trying to form a sentence in your head when he cut you off again.

“Because I started shortly after you came to RAD. I couldn’t help myself… I would start to imagine how it would feel to be inside of you. My cock stuffed inside of your pussy, my fingers playing with your clit… I think about it _every night._ ” Simeon said low in your ear. A low moan erupted from your throat at the angel’s words, your pussy starting to leak with need. “Do you want to feel me inside of you tonight?” he asked.

“Oh _god_ yes…” you breathed out, finally able to speak. You were pushed backwards on the couch, your back to the cushions as Simeon was over you.

“Oh, he won’t be here tonight. It will be me and you.” Simeon added.


	27. Shower - Barbatos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i woke up to 14 unread comments this morning and now i'm at over 1k kudos? yall are crazy, thank you so much! time to pound out some more updates to catch up!

You let out a soft moan as the hot water hit your skin, the steam rising around you. You had just done a workout with Beel, and boy were you hurting now. You also stank and wanted to scrub yourself clean deeply, but you were running late for your dinner with Barbatos. You had barely seem each other all week due to his busy schedule and all your classes at RAD, so he had booked dinner on Diavolo’s dime (he was very into his loyal butler having a personal life now).

You had sent him a message when you got back, letting him know that you were running late and you were sorry. You hated being late, especially since you knew he was so busy and it was hard for him to make time for you. You worked the shampoo in your hair quickly to try to get out quickly, but let out a yelp when you felt someone put their arms around you.

“Shh, my love.” Barbatos said in your ear. You let out a breath at the sound of his voice, quiet and calm as his hands explored the front of your body.

“Barb?! What are you - ” you were turning around to face him when he completed the motion for you, pressing his lips to yours in a kiss. He brought you under the water, the shampoo in your hair getting rinsed out. Barbatos’ hands kneaded your head and hair to help, a soft moan leaving your lips. “Mmm, keep going.” you rested your head on his shoulder as you went up against his body.

“As you wish.” he whispered. He continued to do as you wish, bathing you under the water and massaging your skin. “How does it feel?” he asked you, turning you back around so your chest was out, back to him.

“Fucking great, Barb.” you said back to him breathlessly as his hands worked out your kinks. You relaxed against him, a moan leaving your lips as he chuckled behind you. His fingers were digging into your hips, one hand slowly working further down and between your thighs. That was when you felt his erection pressing against your ass, the thought hitting you almost as quickly as his fingers dipping into your folds, his knee parting your legs.

“And how does _this_ feel?” he asked you again, sliding a finger into your cunt slowly and pumping. A moan ripped from your throat as he pumped faster, thumb circling your bud. Your nerves lit up as you arched against him, a satisfied hum coming from the butler. “Well?” he asked you again, having not received his answer.

“So good, Barb - _fuck_ so good.” you moaned against him. You were more pent up than you thought, in more ways than one. You hadn’t had sex with him in _weeks_ , thanks to your schedules and then mother nature. Your mind caught up with your body and you were suddenly very aware as to how much you needed him inside of you. And if his erection pressed into your ass was any indication, he needed you too. “Need more - please, more.” you begged. He obeyed, ever loyal, and inserted a second finger into you, pumping quicker than before. Your breaths became panted as you ground onto his fingers, unknowingly creating more friction against his cock.

“Tell me you need my cock, love.” he said in your ear, cunt clenching against his fingers as you were brought closer and closer to relief.

“I need your cock so badly, Barbatos. Please - fuck me!” you said to him in a whine. Barbatos let out a whine as he pulled his fingers from you and turned you to face him. His green eyes were glowing as his hands went around your ass, picking you up and pressing your back into the shower tile. You slung your legs around his waist as his cock pressed into your folds, making you cry out for him.

“As you wish.” he said to you, grinding his hips closer to yours. The water was starting to grow cold but it didn’t matter to either of you as you were both hot. You choked out a moan as he seethed himself into you, the pleasure from before coming back to remind you of the peak that had begun building.

The both of you moaned as he began to thrust. You moved strands of wet hair out of his face as his lips leaned down to meet yours. Your lips moved quickly as you felt yourself about to break, legs trembling around his waist as you did anything to be able to meet his thrusts. Barbatos’ lips left your mouth and moved to your neck where he started to bite and suck up and down, cries leaving your lips as he fucked into you.

“Barb - more - I need it so bad - ” you whined. Barbatos pushed you further into the wall to steady his footing, pace increasing as he went deeper into your hole. “F-fuck - yes! Just like that - fuck!” you moaned, feeling his grip tighten on your hips as his thrusts became quicker.

“Let me feel you come around me - _fuck_. Can you come around me?” he asked you, voice faltering as his movements became sloppy, uneven, but still quick. You were scratching into his back as Barbatos bit at your jaw and neck once more, moans leaving his own lips as you started to clench around him.

“Fu-fuck Barb - I’m gonna - come!” you cried out, screaming his name once more as you tightened around him, body shaking as your high took over. You were sobbing into his shoulder as you came, trembling as your orgasm wrecked you. Barbatos let out a loud moan as he thrust into you once more before spilling himself inside of you. The both of you panted loudly, steam on the shower doors and the walls behind you as you came down. Your lips found his again as he slid out of you, bringing the two of you back under the water, now gone cold. You let out a soft yelp, jumping back to his arms in surprise before you saw him reach to turn the temperature up.

“If we hurry, we’ll only be a _little_ late to dinner.” the butler said to you, pressing kisses up and down your face as the water rinsed the evidence of sex off your bodies. “But, we should skip desert tonight…” he added in your ear. You let out a giggle as he turned the shower off, hoping that the house was empty so you and Barbatos could sneak out without someone seeing how he was there in the first place.


	28. Edging - Satan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if this was exactly the prompt but its hot as fuck so enjoy 
> 
> gonna try to do one more today so i dont have to pump out 3 prompts tomorrow

You had done it again - pissed off the Avatar of Wrath. Just one little picture of you nude before you had to hurry to leave the house and you were on his shit list until god knows when. In your defense, you considered it revenge for his seating during the previous Student Council meeting. But, he didn’t see it the same way and now your boyfriend was ignoring you.

You had been given the cold shoulder all day long, not one glance your way the entire day. It almost made you sad - you hated not holding his hand as you walked through the halls, sitting close to each other in the lunchroom and snuggling in the library. It was now past dinner now, he hadn’t come down to eat and you were starting to get sleepy.

You checked your D.D.D once more, but upon seeing no messages, decided to lay down instead. He wasn’t going to talk to you until he was ready, so you weren’t even going to bother trying to message him.

A couple hours went by when you awoke to the sound of your bedroom door opening. You let out a groan as you sat up, rubbing your eyes gently. But, you were pushed back onto the bed as the intruder climbed on top of you, pressing their lips to yours as their hips ground into yours, a hardness noticeable.

“Satan - ” you started to speak, but he had other plans as his crotch ground down into you.

“Fucking brat.” he said, grinding down onto you again. You let out a gasp as his fingers gripped your chin, turning you to face him. His eyes were glowing green and you could barely make out his facial features - but you had him a mess. Sweat was on his forehead as he panted while continuing to grind into you, a moan finally escaping your lips.

“H-how long have you been hard for?” you asked, breathing becoming uneven as an arousal began to pool between your legs. _Fuck_ you were so screwed. A growl left his lips as your hips ever so slightly met his on the next thrust.

“All. Fucking. Day.” Satan seethed, his lips biting up your throat as you let out a whine. He smirked against your skin at the reaction as he kept going. “I felt like a demon going through puberty again because of you. Jerking off into the toilets at RAD, holding myself through my clothes… the more I tried the harder I got thinking of you naked.” he said to you. Satan then got up and tugged off his pants as well as the rest of his clothes, getting himself naked. Once he was done with that, he tore your clothes off of you, bringing you both back down to your bed as you seated yourself in his lap, your core rubbing against his cock.

“How bad do you need me, Satan?” you asked him, grinding against his cock between your bodies. The demon’s head fell back in bliss as your hand reached between the two of you, stroking his cock gently.

“I need to fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to walk. You will be able to feel me inside of you for _days_ \- fuck!” Satan cursed as you began to move against his cock, still pressed against your bodies. His hands were on your hips as he helped guide them, his head falling down onto your shoulder. If you weren’t careful, he’d be coming before you got to fuck - but you wanted to get him close. To see how much more he could be edged than he already was. Satan didn’t let you take control of him often - and you knew that he must be edged to the end and very clouded with arousal if he was letting you.

“How does that feel, Satan?” you asked him, your breaths starting to become uneven as your arousal started to leak onto his cock.

“So - good.” he simply said, moaning out your name as his pleasure consumed his body. You felt his cock twitching between your bodies as his moans increased, your thumb pressing against his slit firmly as you felt another twitch. You ceased your movements and took your hand off his cock. In a split second you had your lips on his as he growled into your throat - wrath coming to the surface as you felt his tail around your hips. Oh he was _pissed,_ and horny. “You _fucking -_ ” he started to speak, but you cut him off by raising your hips over his cock and sinking down onto him. Satan let out another growl at the feeling of being inside of you, cock twitching and aching for some movement.

“Do you want to come in me or not?” you asked him, moaning in relief as he stretched your walls and filled you. You were testing his patience and it was running thin, about to run out completely.

“Fuck, yes - baby.” he moaned as you began to thrust on him, his hands and tail grinding you against him faster. Your head fell into his neck as you bit down - and with that, his resolve and patience left his body.

Satan flipped you over on the bed and put your legs over his shoulders as he pounded into your needy hole. His growls and the sounds of his hips meeting yours echoed off the walls. Your mouth was open but you were unable to make any noise as the pleasure consumed your body, his cock filling you completely as he fucked into you like a feral animal.

“Gonna - _fuck!_ \- cum!” Satan roared as his thrusts got quicker, his hand reaching between your bodies to rub at your clit roughly, quickly. He bit down into your neck as he screamed your name, cock twitching inside of you as he finally came.

He continued to pound into you through it and only got rougher as you came around him. He let out another roar as his hips slammed against yours for the last time and he collapsed on top of you. The two of you were quiet for a while before he pulled out of you, collapsing onto the mattress next to you and pulling you to his chest.

“Pull that shit again and it will be _your_ turn to go through that.” he threatened you as you snuggled into his chest.

“You’re not as menacing after you scream my name and beg for me to ride you.” you said to him. He let out a chuckle, pinching your ass as you fell asleep.


	29. Brat Taming - Satan and Lucifer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this exactly brat taming???? idk but its hot as shit so enjoy 
> 
> will you get another update tonight??? we'll both find out but if not then you get 2 tomorrow

You were so screwed. You should have known that something was up when Satan asked you to go to Lucifer’s room, but at the time you thought nothing of it. The two hadn’t given you much attention at all during the day today and you were desperate to find out why. But now that you saw Satan sitting on the couch in Lucifer’s room and the eldest pacing by his bed, you realized what had happened.

They had found out about each other. Or rather, Lucifer told Satan. The Avatar of Pride would go on about how he was going to rat you out to Satan and show him what a brat you really were. Fucking sadist.

You were with Satan first and had been with him the longest. Lucifer dragged you into bed one night when Satan was in the Human Realm for something and you had been with the both of them since. Satan was definitely more of a romantic partner and Lucifer just liked to fuck you and remind you how much of a slut you were whenever Satan wasn’t around. You didn’t imagine it would be a massive issue considering that Lucifer definitely also fucks Diavolo and Satan had been known to have basically his own harem, but the look on his face right now told you that was not the case.

“Ah, there you are.” Lucifer began once he heard the door click shut behind you. Satan glared at his brother and let out a growl. “Relax, brother. It is still your punishment to administer.” he took one long stride over to you, placing his fingers under your chin and forcing you to look at him. “He is not happy with you, dear.” the oldest said to you.

“Asshole.” you grumbled as he walked away. You heard him chuckle as you looked over to Satan, a look of fury across his face. You felt your nerves kick in as he stood up, walking over to you slowly. You had to admit you were a little scared of him right now - he wasn’t the Avatar of Wrath for just any reason after all. You were backed against the door, hands glued to your sides when he caged you in. “Satan…” you all but whimpered, trying to avoid his gaze, shrink away, _something_.

“Don’t.” he said through gritted teeth, trying to control his anger. “You have been… with _him_ … behind my back.” Satan tried to say, forcing you to look at him with a hand around your neck. “ _Him._ Of all people.” the blonde spat out.

“Satan, I’m - ”

“She isn’t sorry. Not with the way she begged for my cock last week.” Lucifer said from his spot on the edge of his bed, cutting you off. You tried to give him a glare, but Satan’s hold on you was too tight. You saw more fury cross Satan’s features at his oldest brother’s words, a growl ripping from his throat.

“Shut. Up.” he said, though it wasn’t quite clear who he was directing that towards. He pressed his body up against yours, hardened erection pressing into your crotch roughly as he spoke to you. “You belong to me, brat. And now you are going to remember that.” Satan seethed. You let out a cry as he picked you up and tossed you onto Lucifer’s bed, chest hitting the mattress. You felt your oversized shirt go up over your ass as Satan ripped your panties in two, discarding them on the floor.

“I told you that he would find out…” Lucifer said to you cooly, hands going to his belt and beginning to bring his pants down. He was just as hard as Satan was and for a moment you felt your cunt start to leak at the possibilities of what could be happening tonight.

“Oh go to - ” you let out a cry that cut off your words as Satan placed a hard smack on your ass. The Avatar of Pride let out a chuckle as you felt Satan take a ball of your hair, yanking your neck up. The grip he had on you hurt your head slightly, but nothing too bad. You had a feeling that tonight he wouldn’t be showing any mercy anyway.

“Still a brat, even as your about to get punished.” Satan said to you. You choked out a pitiful little sound as he let go of your neck, letting it fall to the mattress below as his cock entered you. “Fuck - you’re so wet from this… you dirty slut.” Satan chided as he began to thrust into you. Pleasured cries left your lips as he yanked your head up again, lining it up with Lucifer’s cock.

“Open.” Lucifer demanded. He nearly didn’t give you a chance to do so before his length entered your mouth and began fucking into your throat. You fought the urge to gag as the oldest let out grunts above you, while Satan was doing the same from behind. You were suffocating on Lucifer’s cock, Satan’s thrusts pushing him further down your throat at the same time that he fucked your face. “Not such a brat now, right?” Lucifer said, breath staggering.

“ _Fuck_ …” Satan breathed out from behind you. Both demons were reaching their end, as were you. Heat was taking over your body from Satan filling you completely, hitting every right spot inside of you as he fucked you. Satan picked up the pace, pounding into you harshly that you almost fell over on Lucifer’s cock. Lucifer started to get sloppy, breathless, his cock twitching inside of your mouth as he growled.

“Take my cock deeper, brat - _shit -_ ” Lucifer stuttered, fucking into your throat one more time before he stilled, spilling his thick ropes of cum down the back of your throat. He groaned as he pulsed on your tongue, salty cum dripping down the back of your throat as he pulled out of your mouth. “Do you wanna come for Satan, brat? Do you deserve it? Should he let you?” you were only able to choke out a whine as Satan pulled you up against him, fucking into you from behind like a bitch in heat.

“Answer him.” the Avatar of Wrath demanded, hands gripping your hips hard enough to draw blood. You felt pleasure beginning to boil over as Lucifer put your hands above your head and dipped a hand between your legs to start rubbing at your clit. You let out a scream as you started to tremble against Satan.

“Yes - Oh fuck _yes_ I wanna come for Satan so bad! Please let me come, Satan - _fuck I’m yours!_ ” you said to them as you felt yourself right at the edge, the feeling of your cunt about to clench down on Satan’s cock right there. Moans turned into screams as Satan kept pounding you and Lucifer kept touching you.

“Come for me, my little brat.” Satan said to you. You let out a scream as your body immediately obeyed, clenching down on him as you cried for him.

“Oh fuck - oh _fuck Satan!_ ” you screamed as you came around his cock. Lucifer kept rubbing your clit as his brother fucked you through your orgasm. Finally, Satan let out a growl as he bit into your neck, drawing blood, as he came inside of you. You were still shaking from Lucifer, Satan’s name falling off your lips as tears fell down your cheeks while your back arched against him, voice horse from screaming for him.

Suddenly, you stopped feeling that way, Lucifer having withdrawn his fingers from your clit. You let out a deep breath as Satan pulled himself out of you, panting for breath as you nearly collapsed on the bed. Satan caught you as Lucifer had walked away, putting his cock back into his pants before addressing you.

“I expect you both out of here by the time I come back out.” Lucifer said, smirking at the pair of you panting for breath.

“If you lay another finger on her after tonight, I will dismember you limb from limb.” Satan spat to his older brother.

“Relax, you’ve marked her. She’s yours now.” the oldest said, going into his bathroom and shutting the door. You were still dazed when you felt Satan picking you up and walking you out of the room. Head tucked against his chest, he carried you all the way back to your bedroom, shutting the door behind him and laying down into bed with you.

“Are you alright?” he asked softly, pressing the wet cloth he had gotten to your core. You let out a small nod as a sob escaped your lips - suddenly remembering the reason for his anger. “Hey… stop that. I’m not angry at you. I’m angry at him.” Satan said to you, pressing a kiss to your forehead as he lifted your left hand up by the wrist. You noticed a brand-new tattoo, more like a mark, that wasn’t there previously.

“Is that - yours?” you asked him quietly, sniffling up sobs as he continued to kiss your forehead.

“He won’t try it again. No one will.”


	30. Sex Tape - Beel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE MORE TO GO AFTER THIS PRAISE JESUS (for me, not for yall. this writing every day shit is hard ya know)

When Beel suggested the idea of a sex tape, you were initially opposed to it. You were worried that one of the brothers would somehow get it, and you didn’t want to look at yourself on camera either. But after a while, you agreed to it. After all, it could be fun, and his reasoning was fair enough.

He was going to film the whole thing, saving it on his phone for _him_ only. You had made sure that after dinner you washed up quickly, throwing a robe over your naked body just in time to hear Beel knocking on your poor, not waiting for answer before he entered. Your nerves were still slightly on edge but once Beel walked in, it was almost instant relax. Beel was wearing a plain t shirt and a pair of sweatpants, smiling as he walked over to greet you with a kiss.

“Hi pretty.” he said against your lips. Immediately you flushed red as he complimented you, a chuckle escaping his lips as he held you. “Are you sure you’re still okay with this?” he asked you.

“Yeah - I’m fine. Just - are you gonna hold your phone the whole time?” you asked him. Beel shook his head as he placed his phone on the desk, forward facing camera out. It was a good idea, from there you could see your whole bed in the frame. He nudged the desk out a little more and placed it on the shelf on top of it instead. He turned back around to you and smiled.

“It will stay up there the whole time.” he commented, walking over to you and wrapping his arms around your waist.

“Okay - um - how are we - ”

“I’ve thought it out, babe. Don’t worry.” he said to you. With a nod, he kissed your forehead before walking back to his phone, pressing record as he sat down on your bed. “Come here, beautiful.” Beel said to you, holding his hand out for you to take. Slowly, you walked over to him, taking his hand as you got closer. He pulled you his lap on your bed, straddling his waist as his lips came up to meet yours.

You tried to ignore that you were being filmed right now and instead focused on Beel - how his lips were moving against yours and how his body reacted when you moved your body against his. You moved your hips against his waist, met with soft moans falling from his mouth as you felt his erection begin to grow. Beel put his hand on the back of your neck to deepen your kiss, pressing you more against him as he moaned at your motions.

“What do you need me to do, Beel?” you asked against his lips. He let out a moan as your hand travelled to his bulge, gently squeezing through his sweatpants. You were starting to grow wet with want for him, but Beel was calling the shots and you were just doing as he asked of you.

“Suck my cock, babe.” he moaned out, head hanging back as he spoke. You let out a small giggle as he helped you get his sweatpants off, freeing his cock. Beel’s length stuck straight up, thick and hard for you, dripping precum from the head. You wiggled back on the bed before you leaned over and ran your tongue up his shaft once, a moan coming from his mouth. “ _Fuck_ …” Beel breathed as you licked another stripe up his shaft once more before taking his head into your mouth, beginning to suck on it. You lapped up his precum with your tongue as you bobbed up and down on his cock, using one of your hands to pump whatever couldn’t fit in your mouth.

“So good, baby…” Beel praised you, a hand going into the back of your head to force you down more. You fought back your urge to gag as Beel’s cock hit the back of your throat, continuing to suck his length as he moaned into your room. He was rock hard down your throat and on your tongue. Your hand squeezed his balls ever-so-slightly and he let out a growl, cock twitching and threatening release. “Off - now!” Beel said, pulling you off his cock. He moaned at the loss of contact as he panted.

“Good?” you asked him with a smirk. Beel chuckled slightly, but eyes went wide as you reached for your robe, untying it from your waist and letting it fall from your body and onto the floor, exposing your nakedness to him. He let out a growl as he ripped his shirt off his body, bringing you flush to his chest so you were skin to skin. You pulled him down to have your lips meet, while his hand went between your bodies to start circling your clit. A moan left your lips as you fell putty to his hands, a chuckle leaving Beel.

“Do you want me to fuck you, babe?” Beel asked as you moaned through the sparks of pleasure between your legs. You whimpered as his lips peppered kisses up your temple, hips instinctively grinding into his.

“Yes - please Beel…” you begged of him. He let out a hum as he picked your hips up, liningyour entrance up with his cock. You sunk down onto him afterwards as you both moaned loudly, the pleasure of being filled consuming you. You breathed out a whine as he lifted your hips off of his as he began to fuck up into you. “Beel - oh yes!” you moaned into his chest.

“Feel so _good_.” Beel moaned for you as his pace increased, chasing a high that he almost had a few minutes before. You cried out into his chest as his head hit your g-spot with every thrust, your release building quicker than you had hoped. Your nails scratched into his chest as you whined for him. You felt your core beginning to tighten around him as you let out a cry against his chest, a moan coming out of the demons mouth.

“Beel - close - so close!” you panted out, crying against his chest from the pleasure. You were so close, feeling like you were about to cum at any second as his thrusts got stronger and your moans louder.

“Come for me, babe. Come all over me.” Beel said to you through panted breaths. You let out a scream as you came, clenching down over his cock as you did so. Beel wasn’t far behind you, thrusting up into your quivering cunt two more times before he froze, spilling himself inside of you with a loud roar. His arms went around your back as he brought you close to him, pressing his lips onto yours passionately.

You exchanged quiet moans between heated kisses as your limbs gave out and you collapsed on top of Beel’s chest. He waited a few minutes before turning you onto your back and putting you down onto your bed, getting up to retrieve his phone. He promptly shut off the recording, placing his phone back on the desk before coming back into bed.

“I can’t believe you convinced me to do that.” you said to Beel with a laugh, his arms wrapping around you as he laughed back. You didn’t think you’d end up with a sex tape in Devildom, but alas, stranger things have happened.


	31. Oral - Solomon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is pitifully short but holy SHIT guys - i did it! 31 straightish days of posting during october, while packing up my place, moving 1300 miles, and getting settled at home while trying to job hunt. 
> 
> thank you so much for reading this and i hope some of you stick around for OBEYMEmber and my Boys as Dads series (it will be coming back now that kinktober is settled) as well as my full fic with my bestie/sister Des - With Love, Hellfire. 
> 
> as always we can be friends on [twitter](https://twitter.com/animealyssa) and if you enjoyed this, consider a [donation](https://ko-fi.com/alyssamichelle) here so i can save up for a new laptop battery to keep writing. 
> 
> the support on this has literally blown me away and reminded me why i write, thank you for all the kudos, reads, bookmarks, and comments! its made my day and helped me through this shit time in my life. enjoy this last part <3

When Solomon wanted something, he went after it, you had discovered. He was relentless in his pursuits of you until you finally gave into him. At first it was just a couple of dates but the next thing you knew, you were falling into his bed. He liked to be in control and he often reminded you of that. He was never too rough with you, but he was rough enough so you knew that he was dominant and you were not.

You had stayed over the night before, having been fucked into oblivion there was no way you were going to get up and be able to walk home. You had fallen deep into sleep at the first chance in his arms, snuggled back against his chest. While he was a rough lover, Solomon was gentle in a relationship. He liked to keep you close to him when you laid together and was sweet to you.

Solomon was still sleeping when you woke up, arms around your waist as you were pulled into his chest. You were still hurting between your legs from the night before, a soft grunt escaping your lips as you moved ever so slightly and felt the sting. The sorcerer shuffled behind you, pressing his lips into your neck softly.

“Good morning, beautiful.” he said to you, turning you onto your back. Solomon pressed a kiss to your lips as his body came over yours, a sigh leaving your lips when he pulled away from your mouth.

“Morning.” you said, trying to stretch without hurting your core. Your wince however did not go unnoticed by him as he let out a low chuckle.

“Still sore?” he asked you. You nodded as he moved down your body, your eyes narrowing at his actions. He kissed down your stomach, stopping at your thighs before he looked back up at you. “Let me kiss it better.” he said with a smirk.

“Solomon - _oh!_ ” you started, moaning at the end. Solomon’s mouth captured your heat, tongue delicately dipping between your folds. You let out a whine as he started to press open mouthed kisses to your clit, gently sucking as he did so.

“Feel better?” he asked you quietly, pausing his ministrations for a moment before continuing without an answer from you. He knew what it would be. 

“Solomon - so good - ” you breathed out as his tongue danced across your nub, making your hips thrust into his face as you moaned out his name. Heat was consuming your body as the pleasure built in your core, panting for breath as pleasure spread. Solomon sucked up your juices with a loud lapping sound, your cunt clenching with pleasure as your hand went into his hair to press him further into you while you ground into his face. “S-solomon - I’m - I’m gonna - ”

“Cum for me.” he said, humming against your cunt. The vibrations sent sparks up your body and that was all it took for you to hit your edge. You cried out his name as you came, juices falling onto Solomon’s waiting tongue. You saw stars behind your eyes as you arched back against the mattress, whimpering and whining until you came back down. Solomon waited until you were spent, licking his lips when he was done and then crawling back up to you.

“I think - I’m more sore.” you panted as his lips came down onto your neck. He chuckled against your skin softly, turning your gaze towards his.

“Don’t worry. We can stay here until it’s better.”


End file.
